


Rumores

by Kurosagai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discriminación, F/M, Facultad, Fanfiction, Pokkopikku, Porco, Rumores, aotfanfic, pieck - Freeform, pieckfinger, pikkupokko, porcogalliard, rubios, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosagai/pseuds/Kurosagai
Summary: Si logras entrar a estudiar a esta Facultad, gozarás de los más altos beneficios estudiantiles y de trabajo, sólo debes seguir el estatus social y las reglas impuestas por El Club de los Rubios. La principal es: no podrán acercarse a Pieck.PokkoPikku / Modern AU
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 28





	1. Status Quo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia sí es de mi autoría.**

**Advertencias: mención a discriminación.**

**Capítulo 1: Status Quo**

Los rumores sobre Pieck se habían esparcido tan rápido, que cuando llegaron a oídos de ella, al menos el 90 % de la Facultad ya los sabían.

Gracias a eso, había sido excluida completamente por sus compañeros del curso: Las mujeres ni se le acercaban, y los hombres, de vez en cuando, a hacerle propuestas indecorosas.

Incluso antes de que comiencen los rumores, la gente ya hablaba de ella; siempre había tenido que escuchar los comentarios groseros de las personas a su alrededor donde inferían que era una chica descuidada: Decían que el cabello lo llevaba _“como si recién se levantara_ ”, y su cara parecía la de _“una drogadicta en abstinencia”_ , de paso, su color de piel _“ayudaba a remarcar los rasgos feos de ella”._

Pudo soportar todo eso, en realidad no le importaba lo que la gente decía, aún con todo, tenía las más altas calificaciones, sin embargo las cosas se salieron de control cuando una chica rubia descubrió una foto íntima de ella, y sin nada de escrúpulos, la enseñó a toda la Facultad, comenzando así su declive.

Con eso, los comentarios subieron de tono, y crearon una historia en base a todo lo que mencionaban sobre ella, la misma que culminaba en aquella foto en interiores.

–Así es, lo has captado muy bien, Porco. Aquella chica está metida en las drogas, ¿ya viste su cara? El consumo la ha dejado así, con los ojos caídos y ese semblante ido que carga– explicaba una chica rubia maquillada y con exceso de perfume –. Tenemos pruebas fehacientes de que, una vez ha consumido todo, empieza un desastre sexual, o sea, imagínate que alguien con esa cara y ése cuerpo te quiera follar. ¡Iuk, qué escalofriante!

Porco Galliard, de estatura mediana y cabello rubio, un novato en aquella Facultad. Apenas había pisado el establecimiento, un grupo de personas lo había reclutado diciendo que los nuevos debían enterarse del status quo.

Dentro de este grupo buscaban, más que todo, personas rubias, la mayoría de miembros tenían esta característica.

–Entonces, me tratas de decir que esa chica– revisó un papel que tenía en la mano, y leyó–, Pieck Finger, ¿es una drogadicta que me va a meter en ése mundo y al final va a querer follarme mientras estemos drogados?

–Suena estúpido, Porco, pero no sabes todos los problemas que acarrea la adicción. Pobre mujer, sólo mírala– indicó un rubio con lentes y barba tupida, alzando la mirada para señalar el lugar donde la aludida estaba sentada–. Pudo haber sido otra la historia de ella, además hay muchos testimonios de que también es una adicta al sexo, sobre todo la posición en cua-

–¡Es demasiada información, Zeke! Creo que Porco ya entendió– culminó viendo la cara sorprendida y confundida de Porco.

–Perdón. Bueno, ¿amigo, no? Bienvenido al Club de los Rubios. Con nosotros no hay nada que temer, somos la élite de toda la Facultad– concluyó Zeke.

–A partir de ahora gozarás los beneficios de ser uno de los nuestros.

Después de esa charla con todas esas personas rubias, la cabeza le dolía un poco. Pudo excusarse para sacárselos de encima y estar solo. Empezó a repasar mentalmente las cosas que le habían dicho: básicamente todos estaban podridos en dinero, de ahí que hayan monopolizado la Facultad, y se hayan autoproclamado la dichosa Élite.

A Porco no le terminaba de cuadrar por completo eso, pero al ser nuevo, no podía y no quería meterse en problemas con esa gente; parecían muy influyentes, y seguramente tenían contactos para todo.

Sacó su móvil, y al desbloquearlo, estaba en toda la pantalla la imagen de aquella chica de la que le habían hablado, en interiores y con cara de estarse divirtiendo. Absolutamente todos dentro del grupo tenían esa foto, y se la habían enviado a él también.

Podía ser lo que sea que hayan dicho, pero no le resultaba fea para nada, menos en esa foto. Trató de enfocarse en la cara, pero su mirada se desviaba a otras partes. Sintió un leve sonrojo y prefirió salir de la galería, donde se visualizaba la foto.

Aquellos rubios eran extraños, pero a la vez, muy imponentes. Ni siquiera recordaba los nombres de todos los que lo habían rodeado para hablar pestes de la chica Pieck, sólo del barbudo con lentes, Zeke. Sobre todo ése le daba mala espina, parecía ser muy hablador, convincente ante sus secuaces, pero a él le parecía que escondía algo, pero ¿cómo estar convencido de eso? Era la primera vez que lo veía, así que tampoco podía sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas.

Se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol y cerró los ojos. Ése día se había levantado temprano y ya sentía pesadez. Por culpa del Club de los Rubios, había perdido la primera hora de clase, y tenía que esperar a que la segunda comience.

Comenzó a entrar en un estado adormilado. Ya no percibía tanto el exterior, pero una parte de su mente aún estaba consciente como para no quedarse dormido por completo. Al rato, sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no quiso descubrir quién era. De paso, no conocía a nadie aún, y ¿qué probabilidades había de que sea alguno de los chicos rubios de antes?

–Porco… oye, Porco– aquella voz femenina la había escuchado antes. Empezó a sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo movía con delicadeza–. Despierta.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, y mientras veía aún borroso, los achinó para poder enfocar bien a la chica que tenía alado suyo. Ésta rió al verlo, y juró que se veía como un ángel.

–Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente. Soy Historia.

Cuando la vio bien, descubrió que había sido la misma persona quien le había hablado hace un rato, la cual estaba maquillada y con mucho perfume. Su mente semidormida demoró un rato en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero no salió nada de ella. Historia esperaba alguna respuesta, y al ver que no hubo una, simplemente rió de nuevo.

–Eres gracioso, Porco. ¿Te comió la lengua un ratón?

–N-no, disculpa, creo que me quedé dormido. Mucho gusto, Historia, soy Porco Galliard.

–Eso ya lo sé. Tienes 19 años, mides 1.75 m, pesas 75 kilos, y tu cumpleaños es el 11 de noviembre.

–¿Qué? – fue lo único que espetó Porco con asombro. Sus ojos y su boca quedaron abiertos en par al escuchar lo que decía la chica. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Ni él mismo sabía con exactitud cuánto pesaba ni cuánto medía.

–¿Qué? No me digas que están mal los datos– culminó ella con el ceño un poco fruncido. Sacó de su mochila unas hojas y las ojeó–. Aquí dice exactamente lo que te dije, ¿será que escribieron mal?

Porco no salía de su asombro. ¿Quién era esta chica en serio y cómo sabía sus datos personales? Desvió su mirada hacia las hojas y alcanzó a ver su foto y sus datos, era una ficha, la misma que tuvo que llenar para poder ingresar a la Facultad. Sin nada de tacto, le arranchó las hojas de la mano a Historia y se puso a leer. Cuando terminó, alzó la vista y divisó a Historia viéndolo con curiosidad y entusiasmo, una mezcla rara de emociones.

–¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Porco un poco molesto.

–Tus datos, es obvio.

–Sí, pero ¿cómo es que tú los tienes? Esto es confidencial– algo ebullía dentro de Porco. Estaba molesto.

–Porque los necesito para saber quién es el nuevo integrante del Club. Yo lo sé todo de todos. Soy la Reina aquí.

–¿Qué?

–Sólo pasas diciendo eso, ¿no podrías ser un poco más creativo? Mira, sé que es un poco confuso, ya que eres nuevo, pero esto es necesario. Cuando reclutamos gente para el Club, tenemos que saber sus datos, de dónde vienen, básicamente quiénes son. Es así de sencillo.

–Si ya sabían que yo iba a ingresar, ¿no pudieron esperar a preguntármelo directamente? Esto es repugnante, ¿se creen detectives o algo así? – dijo sin medir su tono que cada vez se iba elevando, y lanzando las hojas al regazo de Historia, se levantó del asiento.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, estaba consciente de que la rubia estaba yendo detrás de él, pero no se percató que había más personas viendo la escena, y sólo cuando la chica le agarró la manga de la chaqueta para llamar su atención, y él sacudió su brazo en pos de quitarla, aparecieron frente a él tres chicos, también rubios. Uno de ellos era Zeke.

Todos lo veían con molestia en sus rostros.

Porco detuvo el paso cuando los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección a él. Historia quedó a su lado y sonrió de lado.

Cuando llegó un chico bastante fornido, con un poco de barba y cabello corto, más alto que él, sin decir nada lo agarró por la camisa. Claramente lo iba a golpear, pero Porco no se iba a dejar. Tenía fuerza y habilidad para las peleas, y justo cuando pensaba en devolver la acción, Historia habló.

–Espera, Reiner. No asustes a Porco, él sólo está confundido.

–¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar la buena voluntad de Historia, desgraciado? – respondió Reiner sin quitar la mirada de su víctima.

–Reiner, ¿me estás escuchando? Oye-

Sin tener en cuenta lo que decía Historia, levantó a Porco por el agarre que tenía, y poniéndolo a su altura, le pegó un cabezazo en la frente, acto seguido, lo soltó, de tal forma que cayó al suelo sentado y tocándose la frente con mueca de dolor y gruñidos. Desde el suelo alzó la vista para ver a Reiner con todo el odio que lo invadía en ése momento. Éste correspondió la mirada y no alejó sus ojos del hombre caído. Lo veía desde arriba indicando que él había ganado.

–Ni se te ocurra volver a denigrar a Historia.

–¡Pedazo de mierda, te voy a matar! – gritó Porco, levantándose sin importar el dolor, pero fue agarrado por los brazos por otro tipo rubio, inmovilizándolo.

Al estar imposibilitado, se acercó el barbudo Zeke, y sin haber especulado nada, le proporcionó un golpe limpio en el estómago. Porco tosió y el hombre que lo sostenía lo dejó caer. Una vez más veía a todos esos tipos desde el suelo, pero su semblante no cambió. Más que el estómago y la cabeza, le dolía el orgullo. Se confió demasiado y lo atacaron para humillarlo.

–¡Chicos, se suponía que no lo íbamos a lastimar! –se quejó Historia. Acercándose a Porco, se puso de cuclillas a su altura, y tocándole el hombro, llamó su atención–. No me dejaste mencionar algo importante, nosotros sólo reclutamos personas que han sido referidas, y después de la investigación necesaria, los aceptamos. ¿Tienes idea de quién te refirió?

Tenía ganas de gritarle, pero con esos tres ahí, seguro era una mala idea. Le dolía el cuerpo, ¿cómo esperaba esta auto denominada Reina que se pusiera a pensar en una situación como esa? Apretó los dientes y sólo negó con la cabeza.

–Marcel Galliard. Ahora está en el exterior, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Porco se sorprendió, y por fin giró su rostro para quedar cara a cara con Historia.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Conoces a Mar-?– fue interrumpido por una patada de Reiner–. ¡Agh!

–Dirígete bien hacia ella– ordenó.

–Ya es suficiente, Reiner, deja de lastimarlo. ¿Estás bien, Porco? – dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la pierna de Porco, lugar donde había caído la patada. Él se sintió invadido, pero desistió en alejarla–. Estoy segura que tengo medicina para el dolor, espera, busco y te la doy.

Mientras ella buscaba los fármacos, la tensión entre los cuatro hombres era cada vez más fuerte y pesada. Sentía que en cualquier momento, alguno de los tres se tiraría encima de él para seguir peleando, o en su defecto, él se abalanzaría hacia el malnacido de Reiner en primera instancia. Afortunadamente, Historia encontró lo que buscaba y se dirigió nuevamente hacia él, rompiendo el ambiente pesado.

–Procura tomarlas con el estómago lleno… cuando puedas comer, claro.

–G-gracias– dijo tomando los medicamentos–. Como te preguntaba antes de ser interrumpido– hizo énfasis en esto último viendo de mala gana a Reiner–, ¿cómo sabes sobre Marcel?

–Oh, sobre eso, bueno no puedo darte tantos detalles ahora, sólo quiero que seas consciente de que todos los beneficios de los que serás parte, son gracias a él. No creo que quieras desperdiciar esta oportunidad que no se le da a cualquiera, aun sabiendo que tu hermano hizo de todo para recomendarte– culminó con una sonrisa tan falsa que Porco ya no sabía si sorprenderse por todo lo que le decía, o porque en ése momento estaba percatándose que aquella chica no era nada buena.

Al final, Porco se levantó del suelo y ya había bajado bastante el dolor que traía consigo.

Historia se despidió, y los tres hombres que parecían sus guardaespaldas, se alejaron con ella, no sin antes mandarle miradas compulsivas que se interpretaban como advertencias hacia su persona.

Buscó de nuevo un banco donde sentarse y se agarró la cabeza. El condenado de Reiner le había dado un buen cabezazo, y sentía claramente una palpitación maldita en la sien. Todo significaba que una migraña se avecinaba.

Sacó de su bolsillo el blíster que le había dado la chica, al menos podía calmar un poco el malestar, pero no se imaginó que estaba escrito en la parte de atrás con marcador: “PLACEBO”.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma– dijo para sí. Nunca esperó que alguien le contestara.

–Lo es.

Porco escuchó y se levantó del asiento, vio hacia atrás y ahí estaba la chica de la que tanto le habían hablado anteriormente en el Club de los Rubios.

Pieck Finger, _“la adicta a las drogas y al sexo, demacrada por lo mismo, con el cabello hecho un desastre y la piel blanca que aumentaba sus rasgos de fealdad”._

No podía ser, si acaso la veían con ella, seguro se armaría de nuevo una pelea desigual entre él y los miembros del Club, tal como había sucedido hace unos minutos.

Qué día tan de mierda estaba teniendo, y aún era de mañana.

–Ten– estiró el brazo con un blíster de pastillas color rojo–, son para la migraña y no son placebo.

Porco estudió la escena. La chica con la peor reputación le estaba dando pastillas para la migraña, ¿y cómo ella sabía que le estaba doliendo la cabeza? No entendía nada, ¿acaso en esta Facultad, estudiaban a los de ingreso? Al final dudó en si tomarlas o no, y Pieck supo qué era todo lo que pasaba. Era una chica lista.

–Vi que Reiner te golpeó en la cabeza– añadió ante el silencio del hombre–, y no tengo enfermedades que se transmitan sólo por tomar algo de mi mano, pero por las dudas, las dejo ahí. Ya verás si las tomas o no– concluyó dejando las pastillas en la banca donde había estado sentado antes, y sin más, empezó a caminar. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos, cuando…

–Muchas gracias– respondió de pronto tomando las pastillas de la banca, aun así se sintió inconforme con esa respuesta tan escueta, de tal forma que tenía que añadir algo a su comentario, cualquier cosa, lo que sea–. Ah…

–¿Ah?

Claramente pensar con dolor de cabeza, de estómago, de pierna y de orgullo era inútil. Porco nuevamente quedó frente a una mujer con la boca abierta y sin nada que salga de ella.

Para Pieck era lo más normal del mundo que todos la ignoraran, es más, no pensó que aquel chico le fuera a agradecer, y a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Todos se alejaban de ella cuando pasaba por los pasillos, como si tuviera un aura venenosa y contagiosa que todos quisieran evitar.

Lo que no terminó de comprender era como el hombre frente a sus ojos estaba tratando desesperadamente llamar su atención, aunque su manera era muy extraña.

–Eh… ¿Tienes agua? – Preguntó con la mirada en un punto fijo que no era la cara de la chica que tenía al frente–. Es para tomar la pastilla. Mi cabeza va a explotar.

–¿Estás seguro? Esa gente te va a matar si ve que tomas de mi misma botella.

–No pasa nada. ¿Tienes?

–Claro.

Con recelo, ella comenzó a buscar en su bolso, y mientras hacía eso, se le pasaron por la mente muchas cosas, pero la que más tuvo sentido ante esa situación era que, nuevamente esa gente estaba tramando algo en su contra, y habían elegido al chico nuevo para que haga el trabajo sucio. Como de costumbre, ellos no cambiaban, jamás se ensuciaban las manos.

Sacó la botella y se la entregó. Vio detenidamente la acción, a pesar de ser algo completamente normal, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien tomaba de su misma botella y cerca de ella.

El chico era apuesto, reconoció. No tardó en darse cuenta que calzaba exactamente en el mundo de esa gente esbelta dueña de la Facultad.

Bueno, apuesto o no, cualquier persona no tenía permitido acercársele, así que si podía disfrutar al menos esos pocos minutos de cercanía con alguien, los iba a aprovechar.

Grabó en su mente la forma en que el rubio destapaba la botella, la alzaba y se la llevaba a la boca. Contó las gotas que se le resbalaron de la boca y fueron marcando un pequeño camino hasta la barbilla, donde cayeron. Su mirada se perdió en la escena que estaba admirando. Porco se dio cuenta sólo cuando terminó de tomar agua. En ése momento, recordó las palabras que le habían dicho: _“hay muchos testimonios de que también es una adicta al sexo”._ La mirada que le dedicaba Pieck, mientras tomaba agua, era un tanto retorcida, como si estuviera imaginando alguna cosa obscena. Se sintió incómodo, con la manga se limpió lo que se le había regado, y sólo cuando le devolvió la botella, ella reaccionó. Había estado completamente ida admirando cómo aquel hombre tomaba agua, cual musa.

–No, quédatela. Yo tengo otra aquí– mintió Pieck. Claro que no tenía otra botella, pero si acaso eso era una broma pesada de los del Club, ella no sería estúpida como para caer. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

–Ah, bueno, muchas gracias.

–No hay de qué. Cuídate, chico nuevo, que no se te suban los humos como a los otros– dijo con intenciones de irse, a lo que giró para seguir su camino, él interrumpió, de nuevo.

–Oye… es que, no nos presentamos. Soy Porco Galliard, ¿y tú?

Pieck soltó una risa burlesca. Lo quedó viendo y agradeció por su modestia.

–Dudo mucho que no sepas quién soy. Es lo primero que informan en esta Facultad, pero agradezco que te tomes la molestia de ser cortés. Pieck Finger, un gusto.

Porco se sintió un poco mal, pero entonces ¿cómo se suponía que se le iba a acercar? Las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte, menos con alguien con tan mala fama. A pesar de la mirada media pecaminosa que le había brindado hace un rato, no la encontraba desagradable, como la habían pintado los del Club.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un buen rato en que ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, pero de alguna manera no se sentía incómodo, al contrario, se sentía un poco de paz.

Pieck fue la primera en romper el silencio, pasados unos minutos.

–¿Es tu primer día?

–Sí– contestó instantáneamente–. Al ingresar, todos esos rubios extraños me acorralaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre…– se cortó, y juró que quiso morderse la lengua al estar a punto de decir las pestes que habían hablado de ella.

–No te preocupes. Sé de lo que hablaron– Porco bajó la mirada y apretó el puño. Pieck no lo pasó por alto–. Oye, no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada.

–Es sólo que… no entiendo la razón por la que todos les hacen caso y se rigen bajo lo que dicen.

–Tema bastante delicado para hablarlo aquí. ¿Te parece si nos reunimos luego?

Porco abrió los ojos de lleno. No tenía ni que preguntarle, claro que le parecía, claro que iría. Y cuando estuvo a punto de contestar, Pieck respondió por él.

–Aunque no sé qué tan seguro sea para ti. Creo que deberíamos esperar y ver cómo evoluciona tu estadía aquí, y tu relación con los rubios.

Ella no era tonta. Aún existían posibilidades de que todo eso sea una coartada por parte del Club. Cuando había propuesto reunirse, lo había hecho sin pensar en las posibilidades de que todo sea una trampa, igual como con la botella de agua. Se dejó llevar por la amabilidad del chico frente suyo, y casi cae de lleno, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido una conversación normal con alguien que no fueran hombres que se le acercaban a pedirle toda clase de obscenidades.

A pesar de todo, aquel rubio le había caído bien, sólo esperaba no equivocarse con él, como había sucedido en el pasado con cierto rubio con el que no se midió, y terminó en aquel hoyo social del que le era imposible salir.

Porco aceptó la respuesta que ella le dio, y dicho eso, hicieron una pequeña venia, y ella se fue. Él quedó ahí estático viéndola hasta que la silueta desapareció por completo.

Cuando se puso a pensar en aquello, fue cuando pudo intuir que la desconfianza que ella creó, era simplemente su modo de estar a salvo. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle que él era distinto? Seguramente la próxima vez que la viera, empezaría a tratar de solucionar eso.

Repasó el pequeño encuentro, y se dio cuenta de algo. ¡No le había consultado nada! Ni en qué curso iba, ni el horario de clases, si acaso verían alguna materia juntos, ¡nada! Suspiró pesadamente y se recriminó lo descuidado que fue al no preguntarle nada sobre ella que no fuera el nombre.

Tuvo un instinto de pegarse en la cabeza por ser tan idiota, pero aún le dolía lo que el imbécil de Reiner lo había golpeado, entonces se calmó. Ya habría algún momento para volverla a topar, y ya con los temas estudiados en su mente, preguntaría todo. Sólo esperaba no verse tan invasivo.

Cuando vio su reloj, faltaba menos de cinco minutos para que comience su clase, por lo que agarró sus cosas y fue corriendo a buscar el salón que le correspondía.

Una vez dentro, buscó un asiento en la mitad del curso, y para su desagradable sorpresa, Reiner también estaba ahí. ¿Qué hacía ese tonto allí? Parecía de más edad, por lo que pensó que a lo mejor estaría en un año más arriba.

No lo tomó en cuenta, aunque sintió cómo tenía su mirada clavada en la espalda, seguramente vigilándolo. ¿De qué? Sólo Reiner lo sabría, en cuanto a lo que él concernía, sólo lo ignoró.

Las clases iban de lo más normal, pero se fijó en algo extraño. Las personas que estaban sentadas en una mitad del aula sólo eran rubias o con cabello claro y piel blanca, y del otro lado, personas con cabello oscuro y tez más morena. ¿Qué carajo pasaba con esta Facultad?

Los rubios lo ignoraban, pero las personas con cabello oscuro le lanzaban miradas a cada rato. Empezó a sentir que lo examinaban de pies a cabeza, desde cómo llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, la chaqueta verde, el pantalón y los zapatos. No tenía puesto nada muy caro, no era tan adefesioso para eso, aun así las miradas subían y bajaban.

No pudo concentrarse en todo lo que decía el profesor porque de vez en cuando cruzaba mirada con alguno de ellos, hombres y mujeres, de manera que los obligaba a desviar la mirada, pero por cada persona que hacía eso, tres más le clavaban la mirada. Ya estaba harto, y sólo había pasado una hora.

Pensó en que iba a tragarse el mal rato por ahora, y cuando la clase acabase, amablemente se acercaría a alguno de ellos y preguntaría qué pasaba, para salir de la duda.

El profesor les tomó un examen previo sin calificación, donde evaluaría los conocimientos actuales respecto a la materia, y fue en ése momento donde Porco al fin sintió que nadie lo miraba, porque claro, todos estaban ocupados respondiendo las preguntas.

Al terminar, el profesor agradeció, y se retiró, de tal forma que dio por concluida la clase. Porco vio con detenimiento cómo era la interacción de todos, y sólo hablaban entre gente del mismo bando, nunca se mezclaban.

Lo más raro es que al ya poder salir, nadie del lado de los cabello oscuro se levantó, mientras que todos los de cabello claro, recién empezaron a levantarse, recoger sus cosas, y salir. Él no se movió, llevaría a cabo su plan.

Cuando pensó que todos habían salido, sintió una energía mala acercarse.

–Muévete, hay que salir– dijo Reiner posicionándose a su lado. Porco lo ignoró, y eso no le gustó nada, así que recurrió a golpearle el brazo con su maleta.

–¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

–No entiendes nada, nuevo. Mira a tu alrededor.

Porco, confundido, hizo lo que le dijo el hombre corpulento. Todos los de cabello oscuro lo veían con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia. Absolutamente todos. Él no entendió nada, así que se levantó sin decir nada y empezó a acercarse a ése lado del salón.

Conforme daba más pasos hacia donde estaban aún sentados los alumnos restantes, se sentía un ambiente que cada vez se hacía más tenso. Reiner comprendió lo que el otro quería hacer, y se movió rápido para detenerlo, pero Porco ya estaba parado alado de un chico con cabello recogido en una coleta, y ojos verdes destellantes, hermosos.

–Quería preguntar-

–¿Acaso no estás viendo que estamos esperando que se vayan para poder salir? – atacó aquel chico de ojos brillantes con mucha rabia en su mirada.

–¿Qué mierda dices, Eren? Sabes bien que no nos puedes hablar así– respondió Reiner, posicionándose alado de Porco, defendiéndolo.

–Entonces dile al nuevo que salga rápido. No todos tenemos la vida de reyes de ustedes. Tenemos que trabajar, y con eso un horario que cumplir, algo que ustedes jamás entenderán.

–Basta con ése tono despectivo. Tú más que nadie debes aprender a cerrar la trompa– atacó Reiner, y dirigiéndose a Porco, añadió– mueve tu trasero fuera del aula. A pesar de tener ventajas, también hay reglas.

Eren, el chico de los ojos verdes, presionó la boca con rabia ante el comentario soez de Reiner, y veía a los dos rubios con tanto odio y furia. Cada vez abominaba más ése maldito status quo impuesto.

–¿Y qué tiene que sigamos aquí? Pueden salir cuando se les dé la gana– respondió Porco, con el ceño fruncido.

Eren volvió la mirada, esta vez con soslayo y confusión. Al poco rato, todos empezaron a murmurar, luego vinieron unos comentarios en voz baja, y todos comenzaron a reír. A reírse de Porco.

Reiner miraba a Porco, y éste sólo veía confundido a todos esos estudiantes mofarse de su comentario, el mismo que había sido lanzado sin ninguna mala intención.

–Oye, Reiner– llamó Eren–, ¿qué le sucede a tu nuevo peón? ¿O es que es tu novio?– dijo con un tono de lo más burlesco–. No me digas que no lo amaestraste bien– concluyó y una risa al unísono se escuchó.

–No seas insolente, Eren, pedazo de mierda, deja de hablarme en ése tono, basura– respondió Reiner acercándosele peligrosamente. Eren no se quedó atrás, y al verlo demasiado cerca, se levantó del asiento, dando a entender que estaba listo para la pelea. Reiner lo agarró de la camisa a la altura del pecho y lo acercó a su cara–. Ubícate, maldito raza inferior. Aprende a quedarte en el puesto asqueroso al que perteneces– concluyó lanzándolo de vuelta al asiento, pero con tanta fuerza que no se pudo equilibrar y cayó al suelo.

Porco veía y escuchaba todo, pero no comprendía nada. Cuando Reiner volvió hacia donde estaba él, lo agarró violentamente del brazo y, a pesar de la resistencia que puso, lo sacó del aula. Caminaron de esa forma un poco, hasta que Porco no aguantó, y se soltó del agarre, pero antes que empiece con los insultos hacia el otro rubio, éste lo metió en un salón al que habían llegado. Encendió las luces y se dio cuenta de lo limpio, y arreglado que estaba. Era más que obvio que ése no era un salón de clases ni un auditorio. Parecía un lugar donde se podía hacer una reunión formal.

–¿Qué diab-?

–Escucha, Galliard, no sé qué diablos intentas hacer, pero sea lo que sea, no puedes venir de la nada y tratar de mezclarte con esos inferiores, ¿está claro? – hizo énfasis en su última pregunta, dando un paso en dirección a Porco, de tal forma que quedaron cerca, pudiendo percibir que Reiner estaba más serio que antes, como si un mal movimiento pudiera desencadenar una catástrofe.

–¿Y si al menos explicas qué demonios sucede? Te recuerdo que es mi primer día en éste lugar.

Reiner suspiró pesadamente, le dio la espalda y fue a sentarse en una silla. Con la mirada invitó a Porco a hacer lo mismo.

Ya enfrentados, Reiner comenzó a explicar.

–Historia y Zeke ya lo habían mencionado. El Club de los Rubios es la Élite de esta Facultad, y cuando asumieron la dirección, establecieron las reglas que ahora ves.

–¿No juntarse entre todos? Qué estupidez.

–El Club no es algo de ahora. Fue fundado junto con esta Facultad hace ya mucho tiempo, de tal forma que siempre ha sido así. Si no te gusta, podrías irte, pero ¿realmente eso te convendría?

–¿Y por qué no me convendría? Ya que pareces saberlo todo.

–Recuerda que eres un referido directo al Club, no es como si entras y sales como si fuera tu casa. Inténtalo a ver cómo te va– culminó con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Reiner fue el primero en salir, dejando a Porco sentado solo en esa sala.

Realmente quiso hablar con aquel muchacho al que Reiner llamó Eren o con cualquiera que no haya tenido el cabello claro, y preguntar cómo es que aguantaban todo eso. No le terminaba de convencer el trato extraño que existía en ése ambiente. Sólo era su primer día, pero el semestre había empezado hace mucho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, seguro la razón por la que lo dejaron ingresar tan tarde era por la intervención de su hermano Marcel directamente con ése Club. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de abandonar aquella Facultad y la carrera en sí, después de todo, al parecer las cosas eran bastante complicadas. Era eso o ignorar a todos los alumnos con cabello oscuro por los siguientes cuatro años.

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza. Buscó alguna respuesta en el techo, y no encontró nada, como era de esperarse.

Se levantó, y al salir, vio a Pieck sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro. Se sorprendió, no esperó encontrársela en aquella situación. Ella levantó la mirada y al chocar con los ojos del rubio, fue involuntaria la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

Porco juró que se la veía preciosa.

Sin pensarlo tantas veces, le devolvió un atisbo de sonrisa, y con un ademán, le indicó que podía pasar.

Ella al inicio no parecía convencida, pero el chico rubio le indicó que estaría mejor ahí adentro para que pueda leer mejor. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y al parecer ella lo pensó mejor. Realmente leer en el suelo, sin un cojín en el cual sentarse, llegaba a ser incómodo.

Se levantó con la ayuda de Porco, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Porco vio hacia ambos lados para verificar que nadie los haya visto, con esto, cerró la puerta.

Sin embargo nunca se imaginó que el Club tenía muchas mañas, entre ellas, un punto ciego desde la salida de aquel salón, un lugar que estaba vigilado constantemente. Aquellos miembros querían tener todo monopolizado, que no se les escape nada, y si algo acaso se salía de sus manos, siempre podían culpar a un “raza inferior” como ellos llamaban a los demás sólo por no tener cabello claro.

Zeke estuvo viendo todo lo que había sucedido desde que Reiner había ingresado con Porco, cuando había salido, la forma en que Pieck había estado viendo desde lejos, y cuando se sentó a leer ahí, adrede. Cuando vio a Porco toparse con la mujer, esperó que la ignorara, que siga con su camino, mas nunca esperó que la haya ayudado a levantarse, la hiciera pasar al salón exclusivo para miembros del Club, y que se haya cerciorado que nadie los hubiera visto.

Rió de lado, malévolamente, y empezó a tocarse la barba, como si una gran idea estuviera invadiendo su mente.

–Qué interesante, Porco, Pieck. Vamos a divertirnos, entonces.


	2. El Club de los Rubios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia sí es de mi autoría.**

**Advertencias: mención a discriminación.**

**Capítulo 2: El Club de los Rubios**

Pieck había estado sentada, alejada de todos como era normal, tratando de leer una novela barata que había conseguido hace unos días, pero el murmullo ruidoso que se formó, la hizo levantar la vista y visualizar la escena por encima de su libro abierto.

Y vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio al chico Galliard ser prácticamente arrastrado por Reiner, en un claro forcejeo que parecía no importarle al rubio más alto.

Además de ella, todos los espectadores veían a los dos jóvenes en una pelea ínfima en donde Reiner lo jalaba sin mesura, y Porco trataba de zafarse, lo cual sólo sucedió cuando llegaron a aquella puerta distintiva que nadie podía tocar, sólo miembros del Club. Al final todos vieron que ambos chicos se metieron y ahí acabó el acontecimiento.

Acto seguido, los murmureos volvieron a tomar poder en las bocas de las personas que estaban alrededor, y Pieck no fue la excepción, simplemente que ella no podía comentarlo con nadie, pero eso no impedía que lo piense, y quien mejor que ella para dar por hecho algunas cosas.

_“Sucede igual que el año pasado, Reiner. Unos meses después nunca más vimos a Berthold”._

Los estudiantes empezaron a moverse, y ella volvió a tapar su rostro poniendo el libro a la altura de su cara. Ya había dado las diez de la mañana, y todos volvían a las aulas. En un corto período de tiempo el lugar quedó desolado, sólo con ella en esa mesa alejada, y Porco con Reiner dentro del salón del Club.

Pieck era eficaz y pensaba rápido. Su mente e inteligencia estaban a otro nivel, y fue justo lo que utilizó en ése momento. Ideó dos planes rápidamente, y dependiendo de la situación que pase, utilizaría uno o el otro.

Sabía que Galliard tarde o temprano sería reclutado oficialmente por el Club, después de todo, la auto aclamada Reina parecía tener cierto capricho con él, pero también se había dado cuenta que algo en él parecía no terminar de acatar el régimen social que se vivía ahí, y la más clara señal de eso había sido unas horas atrás cuando ella se le acercó, y él se portó amablemente. Era eso y luego cambiaría su actitud o así era la esencia del hombre; de cualquier forma, ella tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que tratar de llevar a cabo el plan que había ideado desde que aquel otro rubio idiota la había hundido en lo que era ahora.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y vio salir a Reiner solo. Su cara estaba normal, no había signos de sonrojo ni felicidad; seguro no había hecho lo que sea que hacía con Berthold cuando se encerraban ahí, pues su expresión era muy diferente.

Sacando esos recuerdos de su mente, esperó a que el hombre desapareciera de su vista; viendo a todos lados, y cerciorándose que nadie la vea, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó frente a la puerta, con el tiempo justo para abrir su libro y fingir que leía. En ése preciso instante la puerta se volvió a abrir junto con la hermosa cara de Porco sorprendido por verla ahí. Le pareció fascinante, y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Cuando la hizo ingresar, ella dudó, pues aquel salón sólo era manejado por los miembros oficiales, y Porco aún no lo era, pero se dejó llevar por los encantos del chico que tenía en frente, y accedió. Una vez dentro, admiró la elegancia con que estaba decorado, y sintió una envidia mínima, pero no lo dio a notar.

–No creí que nos fuésemos a volver a ver tan rápido– indicó Porco, bastante avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

–¿En serio? Estudiamos en la misma Facultad, sí o sí nos íbamos a ver– respondió Pieck con bastante gracia. A Porco sólo se le subió un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

–Yo…– dijo el rubio, hizo una pausa bastante larga antes de decidirse si decir lo que había tenido en mente o cambiar el tema drásticamente. Pieck se quedó intrigada con aquel comienzo sin final, y sólo se giró y buscó una silla, casualmente la que había usado Reiner para sentarse antes.

–Oye, no tienes que hablarme si no quieres. Entiendo que las cosas que te dijeron no son fáciles de-

–Yo sólo quería saber– cortó a la mujer, pero hizo nuevamente una pausa. Pieck ya no comprendía, y sólo le sonrió. Eso debía ayudar a Porco, pero cuando él la vio, el rubor se le subió y se complicó un poco más–. Perdona, es un poco difícil. No suelo conversar mucho, pero aun así siento como si quisiera consultarte algunas cosas.

El brillo que dejaban los ojos de Porco al sincerarse, la dejaron encantada. Además de no tener amigos, admirar de cerca al chico era fantástico. Comenzaba a creer en reencarnaciones, y en ése momento imaginó que, quizás en alguna otra vida, ellos se habían conocido, y por eso ahora se sentían tan a gusto a pesar de ser el primer día que se veían, y de tener pocas palabras intercambiadas.

Le gustó tanto esa sensación que se sintió llena sólo con la compañía del rubio. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así.

–Puedes preguntarme lo que necesites. Hace tiempo no converso con nadie.

Porco la vio extrañado. Ciertamente las cosas que decían de la chica eran pestes, pero igual pensó que quizás tenía algún círculo social fuera de la Universidad, lo normal, pero las palabras que ella decía, él las percibía con tanta soledad, que prefirió no ponerlas en duda.

–¿En qué año vas? – soltó sin más. La cara de Pieck dejó un poco de estar tensa y sonrió nuevamente.

–En tercero.

–¡¿Tercero?! ¡Pero te ves tan joven!, creí que estarías en algún otro paralelo de primer año– respondió con mucho entusiasmo y aún más con sorpresa. Aquella chica de estatura pequeña, contextura delgada, cabello negro y piel pálida tenía pinta de unos dieciocho años.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, no tengo dieciocho. Tengo veinte– culminó mostrándole nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa.

–E-eres mayor que yo. No puede ser– respondió con los ojos abiertos como platos. Eso le causó tanta gracia a Pieck y soltó una pequeña risita.

–¿No puede ser? – comentó mientras tapaba su boca con la mano, claramente en pos de esconder que seguía riendo–. No pasa nada porque yo sea mayor que tú. La edad nunca limitó amistades, ¿o sí?

–Claro que no, es sólo que tu cara es tan– se cortó a sí mismo al estar al borde de decir “ _linda_ ”. Rodó los ojos por todo el salón tratando de evadir la penetrante mirada que Pieck le estaba echando.

–¿Es tan…?

–Quiero decir que luces muy joven– no la miró, y en su defensa, cambió el tema drásticamente–. ¿Cómo así estudias aquí? Me dijeron que es muy difícil ingresar.

–Por mérito propio. Mis calificaciones hablan por sí solas, y lo que buscan aquí es gente de calidad, no como esos niñatos del Club– respondió con ironía en su voz. Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, sintió un poco de remordimiento, después de todo, Porco iba por el mismo camino–. Oye, no irás a decirles que dije eso, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que no. Confía en mí.

De alguna forma, Pieck se sintió reconfortada al escuchar esas palabras, y no supo si era porque lo que había dicho, no lo sabrían los del Club, si era porque Porco lo decía, y comenzaba a gustarle ver su cara de confundido, o si era porque sintió un surco de esperanza al comprender que, por algún impulso no identificado, podía confiar en él.

Conversaron un poco más, y luego decidieron salir de ahí antes de que la hora de clases finalice, y los vean.

Cuando Pieck indicó que se iba a ir a su casa, ya que no tenía más clases hasta el día siguiente, Porco insistió en acompañarla, ante lo que ella respondió con un rotundo “no”.

Si bien ya comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía del rubio nuevo, aún no podía apostarlo todo por él. Le indicó que el régimen que había ahí iba a hacer difíciles las cosas, sobre todo porque él era un candidato neto a unirse al Club, y ella era la mayor desertora para los de Élite.

Porco no comprendió aquello y quiso preguntar, pero la gente comenzó a salir de sus aulas, y con ello Pieck empezó a alejarse, ¿cómo podría preguntar esas cosas? El tema era bastante delicado, no podía soltar de golpe un tema tan afable como la adicción a las drogas y al sexo, peor con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, y que, extrañamente disfrutaba de su compañía.

Sacó su móvil, y fue a la galería de imágenes, revisando de nuevo la foto que le habían pasado de ella en interiores. Quería creer que no era Pieck la de esa foto, que sólo era un montaje, o alguien muy parecida, pero por más que trató, no pudo encontrar ninguna diferencia con la mujer con la que había hablado hace unos minutos.

Si ella era la de la foto, entonces aquellos rumores que le habían comentado Zeke e Historia, eran reales, pero ¿hasta qué punto podía creer en lo que ellos decían? En primera instancia se habían comportado bien, pero la Reina lo había sacado de quicio, y sus subordinados no habían dudado en golpearlo.

Hizo zoom en la foto, y vio la cara de Pieck. Disfrutaba lo que sea que estaba haciendo, y aunque el pensamiento se le había pasado por la mente, no fue hasta ése momento en que lo recalcó con molestia. La foto estaba tomada desde abajo, lo que significaba que ella estaba encima de quien sea que le haya tomado esa foto.

La sangre empezó a hervirle, ¡qué patético había sido ése hombre al divulgar eso!

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se sobresaltó, y escondió el celular dentro de su chaqueta. Al girarse, no esperó con toparse a Zeke, el mismo que le proveyó un puñete en el estómago. Su cara inexpresiva le mostró al hombre con lentes que su presencia no era bienvenida.

–Viendo contenido para mayores de dieciocho, ¿eh? –Comentó tratando de hacerse el chistoso, lo que no tuvo efecto en Porco, quien no cambió su semblante–. Oye, no me veas así, no es mi culpa que estés viendo esa foto. Yo sólo venía detrás de ti en pos de pedirte una disculpa… por lo de antes, ya sabes– enfatizó sus últimas palabras haciendo el gesto de golpe.

–Está bien, no me importa– indicó girando sobre sus talones y comenzando a caminar. Zeke lo siguió y comenzó a hablarle.

–Escucha, Porco, de verdad queremos que te nos unas, la Reina tiene muchas expectativas en ti, te ve como alguien que acata las órdenes sin cuestionarlas, y mira esto– lo hizo frenar el paso con un agarre fuerte en el hombro, y sacando su móvil, enseñó unas fotos que le habían tomado desprevenido, donde se lo veía caminando, y atrayendo las miradas de quienes estaban alrededor. Así pasaron al menos unas siete fotos. A Porco no le gustó para nada, incluso le tomaban fotos inadvertido, ¿con qué derecho? Justo cuando iba a recriminarle, Zeke abrió la boca–. Estas tres últimas son las de nuestro mayor interés. Míralas de cerca, si quieres– concluyó y pasó a la siguiente foto.

Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron cuando vio el enfoque de Pieck en lo más alejado de la foto, y su mirada también estaba dirigida hacia donde él estaba. La siguiente foto hizo que el corazón se le paralice por unos instantes. El momento exacto donde ella lo veía, tapando la mitad de su rostro con un libro, mientras él pasaba con Reiner.

¿Zeke había estado ahí cuando pasó con Reiner? No lo recordaba, había estado más pendiente del corpulento en ése instante, pero estuvo seguro que antes de meterse con Pieck en el salón, revisó y no había nadie alrededor. ¿Cómo obtuvo aquella foto? Su corazón latió un poco más rápido, y sintió como si el hombre de lentes supiera algo. Su sola presencia le estaba dando a entender aquello.

Porco levantó el dedo para pasar la siguiente foto, pero antes de que toque la pantalla táctil, Zeke retiró el móvil.

–Dijiste que eran tres fotos. Sólo me mostraste dos– apresuró Porco a decir. Si las fotos iban en secuencia, seguro esa última sería de él con Pieck.

–¿Eso dije? Me confundí.

Sus palabras sonaron tan falsas como aquellas gafas que usaba. A Porco le cayó tan mal esa actitud tan hipócrita que tenía. Le iba a reclamar en primer lugar su osadía al estarle tomando fotos sin consentimiento, y segundo, por aquella cuasi intimidación con esas tres últimas fotos, pero Zeke se le adelantó al retomar el habla.

–Mira, Porco, nosotros estamos buscando sacar de esta prestigiosa Facultad a la persona que la está llenando de mala fama, y esa es Finger. Como ya sabes, tiene una reputación de lo más deplorable, y al darme cuenta cómo te ve, es obvio que le gustas, al igual que todas estas otras personas que se quedaron viéndote.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? – respondió instantáneamente ante el comentario fuera de lugar.

–Justo lo que escuchas. Con ella fuera, y la ayuda del Club de los Rubios, llevaremos de nuevo a la gloria nuestra alma máter. Para eso necesito tu ayuda, ya que hace tiempo, ella no mostraba signos de interés por nadie, y creemos que tú eres la clave en todo esto. Sólo mírate, eres demasiado atractivo– finalizó su discurso pasándole el nudillo de su dedo índice en la mejilla del menor, provocando que se sonrojara.

Dicho esto, sacó de su maletín unas volantes y se las entregó. Porco las recibió, eran propaganda para unas elecciones internas de la facultad. Había dos listas, una liderada por alguien con cabello oscuro, y la otra, liderada por Zeke y el otro rubio que le había tomado de los brazos para que el de lentes le dé el golpe en el estómago, hace unas horas.

–Zeke Fritz y Colt Grice– leyó en voz alta.

–Ése soy yo y mi gran amigo Colt. Las elecciones son en dos meses, y obviamente esperamos tu voto– culminó el alto, y guardando más papeles en su maletín, antes de su partida, se acercó una vez más para susurrar algo cerca del oído a Porco–, y sobre la foto que veías antes– el menor tragó saliva y se tensó–, puedo ayudarte con eso. Sólo dime cuándo, y te arreglo el encuentro con esa mujer.

La sangre le hirvió a temperaturas inimaginables. El tono despectivo que utilizó para referirse a Pieck lo llenó de asco y repulsión.

 _“¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, maldito barbón miope”_ fue lo que pensó mientras veía la espalda del alto alejarse. Tenía unas enormes ganas de molerlo a golpes, pero estaba seguro de que aquel cobarde tendría a sus secuaces cerca, para que lo protejan en cualquier caso similar.

Salió de aquel lugar. No sabía cómo catalogar su primer día en esa Facultad de locos, ciertamente unos desconocidos lo habían golpeado, pero también estaba Pieck, quien se había portado bastante bien con él.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la parada del bus; una vez arriba de éste, se sentó alado de la ventana, y mientras iba en el recorrido de vuelta a su casa, comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que le había dicho Zeke, sobre todo en aquello último.

No fue claro, ni bien dijo esa grosería, se giró y se largó, pero claramente incrustó una interrogante muy grande en él. ¿Cómo es que él, un rubio intocable, podía preparar encuentros con Pieck? ¿Encuentros de qué índole? A pesar de que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, quería pensar en otro tipo de contestaciones que no fueran nada sexuales, pero era casi imposible.

–¿Qué escondes, barbudo?– se cuestionó a sí mismo.

\--------------X--------------

A raíz de la caída de su imagen a nivel universitario, se había enfrascado mucho más en estudiar, ya que no tenía amigos, ni ganas de salir o socializar. Así había pasado los tres años que llevaba estudiando.

Sin embargo un buen día a mitad de año, cuando el invierno estaba en su apogeo, encontró un pequeño cachorro a punto de morir por hipotermia.

Era tan pequeño y débil, de color blanco, parecía una mezcla con labrador, y raquítico. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio todo el calor que pudo. Fue corriendo hasta su casa, y con los pocos ahorros que tenía, se acercó con el pequeño perro al veterinario más cercano que encontró. Ahí estuvo en observación por casi una semana, y cuando determinaron que se lo podía llevar, respetando los tiempos de recuperación del animal, ella lo adoptó sin duda alguna.

Lo llamó Inuki, y estuvo con él en todo el proceso de rehabilitación, era su más preciado y único amigo. Era el único que no la juzgaba ni le huía. Siempre estaba con ella cuando pasaba en casa, y la esperaba pacientemente cuando tenía que salir a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Cuando decidió estudiar en la Facultad, ella tomó la determinación de salir de su casa, y viajar hasta la Capital, mas su padre optó por quedarse. Decía siempre que estaba muy viejo para hacer esos viajes tan largos, y por lo menos en aquel pueblo, la gente lo conocía y tenía buenos amigos. Prometió también enviarle dinero cada mes, lo cual no se cumplía siempre, ya que el señor Finger era un hombre jubilado que vivía de su pensión, y costaba mantener dos casas al mismo tiempo, por lo que ella decidió encontrar trabajo y solventarse, y de igual forma, enviarle dinero a su padre.

Aquel día en que había conocido a Porco, y éste había mostrado su amabilidad a pesar de todo, le pareció bastante extraño. Cuando llegó a su casa, como de costumbre estaba Inuki esperándola, y ni bien dejó sus cosas, salió con él a dar un paseo.

Caminaron largo por el callejón donde vivía, hasta llegar a un parque enorme, caracterizado por unos árboles que daban siempre flores rosadas, era el lugar favorito del perro, y también el de ella, ya que era bastante seguro, y podía dejar al can sin correa para que camine y huela todo lo que quiera mientras ella lo veía sentada desde una banca hecha de madera.

Ahí pasaban al menos una media hora antes de regresar a casa, pues Pieck tenía que cocinar para los dos. Ciertamente parecía algo solitario, pero el perro la llenaba de vida y energía. También conversaba con él, a pesar de que sus respuestas sean solo lamidas o ladridos, era suficiente para ella.

Su día aparentemente bueno terminó cuando ya volviendo por el callejón hasta su casa, divisó a un hombre parado afuera de su vivienda.

Lo peor es que sabía quién era a pesar de la distancia porque el perro comenzaba a enloquecer y a tratar de zafarse de la correa. Cuando ella desistió de forcejear con Inuki, éste salió corriendo y al llegar al comedido, saltaba y le ladraba, feliz.

Pieck suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que aquella visita no era nada buena, aun así, haría el intento de pasarlo por alto y meterse con su perro a la casa, donde parecía era el único lugar donde estar a salvo.

–¡Hola, Inuki! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Claro que yo también te extrañé!– hablaba al perro mientras éste le saltaba, y con tantas vueltas que daba, apenas podía tocarle el lomo. Un par de segundos más tarde, Pieck llegó hasta donde estaba él, pero tal como había pensado, lo ignoraría y entraría a casa, pero aquel hombre era obstinado, y la tomó fuertemente del brazo–. Oye, te estaba esperando. No puedes tratar de ignorarme, Pieck.

Apenas sintió el agarre, ella lo deshizo en un ademán brusco. Se giró para quedar cara a cara con ése bastardo, y le dedicó una cara con todo el asco y la repulsión que podía obsequiar.

–¿Qué quieres, Zeke?

–Oye, oye, he venido en son de paz. ¿No deberías hacer lo-?

–He preguntado qué es lo que quieres. Dilo rápido y vete– ordenó con la cara de pocos amigos que le había dedicado.

El rubio de lentes, rió de lado al ver la obstinación de esa mujer, y sólo se acuclilló para acariciar mejor a Inuki, y éste respondía con un movimiento emotivo de cola, de un lado hacia el otro, lamiéndole la cara y la mano, que era lo que tenía más cerca. Pieck observaba y el rencor que normalmente escondía, estaba saliendo por cada poro de su piel.

–Inuki, mira cómo me trata tu dueña, tú eres más gentil, ¿verdad?– recibió otra lamida en la cara, y se echó a reír. Pieck rodó los ojos. Sabía que era un mentiroso incluso con el pobre perro–. Porco Galliard– dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de Inuki, quien ya se había sentado, calmándose–. Aléjate de él.

Los ojos de Pieck se abrieron ni bien escuchó el nombre del chico que tanto le había caído bien. Tragó fuerte, y sintió cómo su corazón latió un poco fuerte, como si la hubiesen descubierto en una mentira.

–No sé de qué hablas– respondió un momento después, mirando hacia otro lado.

Eso bastó para que Zeke se pusiera de pie nuevamente y se acerque a ella. El escalofrío que la recorrió, indicó que una amenaza estaba cerca.

La tomó de nuevo por el brazo obligándola a girarse, y con la otra mano, le alzó el mentón, para que lo vea directamente. Intercambiaron miradas un momento, y después de examinarle el cuello, como si de su propiedad se tratara, procedió a hablar.

–¿Segura? – amenazó. Pieck sólo lo veía con un poco de miedo, pero no le respondió–. Entonces estoy seguro que podrás explicar esto– dijo soltando los agarres. Procedió a sacar su celular y mostrarle las dos fotos que antes había enseñado a Porco–. Interesante, ¿no crees?

–¿Has venido hasta aquí a reclamarme el hecho de que lo haya visto? ¿Cuál es la infrac-?

Dejó de hablar cuando Zeke pasó a una foto más de la que había enseñado a Porco, y efectivamente, no era una, sino toda una secuencia de fotos desde que ella había ido a sentarse en el suelo, hasta que Porco la hizo entrar al salón, además de unas últimas fotos cuando salieron y se separaron.

Pieck se quedó sin habla, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la obsesión de aquel hombre por ella? Alzó la mirada de la pantalla hacia la cara del rubio, sólo para darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa hipócrita y depravada. Sintió miedo, y quiso separarse, algo que el alto impidió. No se iría hasta que no lo haya escuchado.

–Escucha, Pieck– comenzó Zeke, con su actitud arrogante, indicando que tenía la situación bajo control–, no vas a seducir a Galliard, te vas a alejar de él, así como lo has hecho con todos los demás. No creo que ahora te entre el caprichito, ¿me estoy haciendo entender? – Pieck sólo apretó los dientes; detestaba con toda su vida que la tome por estúpida, y sin percatarse, el hombre la atrajo hacia él en un solo impulso–. No quiero ni pensar qué fue lo que le hiciste al pobre Porco ahí dentro, pero conociendo tus encantos, estoy seguro que él querrá volver por más– culminó agarrándole el trasero y apretándoselo.

Ni bien sintió el apretón, se alejó impulsándose con el pecho del tipo, y sin dudarlo, le dio una buena cachetada que le viró la cara, y la mano de ella quedó sentida por la fuerza que había empleado, sin embargo no bajó la mirada de rabia que le dedicaba. Cómo odiaba a aquel tipo, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se involucró con él?

El ambiente se tensó, Inuki comenzó a ladrar y Zeke se acarició la mejilla golpeada. Volvió su mirada a Pieck, pero antes que pudiera hablar, ella lo hizo primero con un tono enfurecido, inicialmente sin ánimo de gritar, pero el calor del momento se lo impidió. Qué importaba si los vecinos se enteraban.

–¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! Aquí no tienes el supuesto poder que manejas, ¡ésta es mi casa, maldición, no la Facultad! ¡Vete! – Zeke la agarró por la blusa, a la altura del pecho y nuevamente la atrajo hacia sí– ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué-?!

–Escucha, maldita zorra, ésta me la vas a pagar, y créeme cuando te digo que si sigues en tu afán de seguir con el pendejo de Galliard, te va a ir muy mal. Estás advertida– finalizó y la soltó del agarre con tan mala intención, que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

Dicho esto, se arregló el saco color caqui que siempre llevaba, y dándole una última mirada por debajo del hombro, se marchó.

Inuki lo quedó viendo, y al rato volvió a moverle el rabo a su dueña que seguía sentada en el piso. Buscó su rostro para lamerlo, y ya caían unas cuantas lágrimas que el perro se tragó. Ella sólo pudo abrazarlo, y después de un momento, se levantó con dificultad. Había caído muy fuerte y le dolía el trasero. Seguramente el día de mañana tendría un enorme morado y le costaría sentarse.

Una vez dentro de su casa, puso seguro a la puerta principal, y se dejó caer en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Ahí se largó a llorar, no estaba segura si era porque el maldito se quiso sobrepasar con ella, si fue por la amenaza y el golpe que indirectamente le proporcionó, o enteramente porque la había descubierto seguir a Porco, y con ello, indagar que tenía interés en el chico nuevo.

Se agarró la cabeza y recordó rápidamente que el chico había sido tan bueno con ella, y por primera vez en tres años, había conseguido hablar bien con alguien que no fuera su perro o su padre por teléfono. Creyó que justo por esa razón, y a pesar de que trataba de evitarlo, había puesto más fuerzas y esperanzas en Porco, porque a pesar de las cosas que le habían dicho, él no la trató diferente, como todos los de la Facultad.

Más lágrimas cayeron. Cuando fue suficiente, secó su rostro y cambiando su semblante juró internamente que acabaría con el mal nacido de Zeke, él y el grupo de los burros rubios, como ella ahora los llamaba. Ellos querían guerra y la obtendrían.

Fue a su habitación, abrió un cajón con muchos papeles, y buscó un sobre manila. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo abrió y sacó unas fotos. Su rostro se deformó al volver a ver a Zeke entre sus cosas, pero al mismo tiempo veía a la persona alado de él.

Sonrió con un poco de malicia, y habló para sí.

–Con esto te puedo acabar, Zeke. Espera y verás.

\-------------X----------------

Cuando llegó a casa de los Grice, Colt lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo y le brindó una cerveza helada, pero Zeke primero iba a terminar de fumar su cigarrillo en el balcón de la casa.

Mientras conversaban un poco, apareció Falco, el hermano pequeño de Colt. Saludó a Zeke y luego salió de la casa, feliz, porque se iba a encontrar con sus amigos.

–¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano, Colt?

–Doce– respondió con un poco de tristeza–. Aún le falta para ingresar a la Universidad, pero aun así-

–Vas a dejar el camino marcado para él. Eres un buen hermano, no todos hacen eso por los pequeños.

–¿Usted tiene hermanos, Zeke? – consultó un poco cohibido, ya que el barbudo no era tan abierto respecto a su vida privada, sin embargo, éste no dudó en responder.

–Claro que no. Me hubiese gustado, creo que yo sería un buen hermano, ¿tú que dices?

–Por supuesto, usted protege muy bien a los suyos y no duda en poner las manos al fuego por sus queridos.

Zeke rió por el cumplido que recibió, y palmó la cabeza de Colt en una pequeña muestra de cariño. Era bastante cierto lo que el otro le había mencionado, pero más le pareció una mezcla de amabilidad con esmero por ganarse aún más su aprobación. Colt era más suave que él, pero no era estúpido, sabía hacia donde apuntaba.

–Hablé con Galliard– soltó, cambiando de tema totalmente. Colt se sorprendió un poco, y sin añadir nada, dejó que Zeke continuara hablando–. Lo intimidé un poco, y al parecer tiene un gusto pretencioso por Pieck.

–¿Él también? – respondió casi inmediatamente.

–La pregunta es: ¿Y quién no? – dijo Zeke, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo. Lo encendió, dio una bocanada, expulsó el humo y agregó–. Aún no podemos sacarla de la Facultad, incluso con todas nuestras mañas, la Dirección Estudiantil no la quiere fuera por tener tan altas notas. Eso eleva la posición académica, y la reputación, pero creo que ya estoy trazando un buen plan.

–Nunca imaginamos que esa mujer podría llegar a ser tan inteligente– añadió Colt, recordando que ella nunca bajaba del primer puesto a nivel de Facultad–. Ni siquiera Historia puede superarla.

–También fui a ver a Pieck– indicó sin mirar a Colt, éste abrió los ojos, consternado.

–¿Q-qué? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasará si Historia se entera?

–No se va a enterar porque nadie le va a decir, ¿está claro? –dijo con un tono desafiante. El muchacho asintió, con un poco de miedo–. También la intimidé un poco, bueno, creo que bastante– se tocó la mejilla abofeteada anteriormente y sonrió con picardía.

–¿Esto es parte de su plan?

–Claro. En estos días veremos si acataron las órdenes o no. Igual al terminar la semana, Porco será oficialmente parte del Club, y con ello estaremos un paso más adelante que esa sucia.

Los lentes de Zeke reflejaron un brillo especial proveniente de sus ojos, algo que Colt no había visto en mucho, casualmente hace unos años, e irónicamente quien había provocado ése mismo brillo era la mujer de la que ahora hablaban.

La misma chica en situaciones diferentes, causando sentimientos opuestos a la misma persona que era Zeke. A pesar de que no podía hablar de eso en voz alta, había visto la evolución de quien era ahora su aliado en las elecciones de la Facultad, y era claro cómo había pasado de un amor aparentemente puro, a un odio tenaz, que en vez de apagarse, cada día se hacía más presente y se encendía en formas catastróficas.

–Porco será clave en la erradicación de Pieck, así que tendremos que trabajar duro para que eso suceda. Con ella fuera, podremos empezar a eliminar a esos “raza inferior” y que la Facultad se reserve el derecho de admisión. Probaremos que nosotros somos superiores en todo.

Colt lo quedó viendo extrañado. Zeke lo miró, y sin que éste diga una sola palabra, añadió:

–Esa mujer es inteligente, claro que sí. Sabe elegir con quien acostarse para permanecer en la Facultad– Colt enarcó las cejas, lo que decía Zeke era demasiado fuerte–. No olvides que fui yo quien descubrió todas esas cosas.

La palabra de Zeke, segundo al mando del Club de los Rubios, jamás había sido puesta en duda, antes ni ahora, de tal forma que los planes que ideaba, los hacían al pie de la letra, sin cuestionar nada.

El celular del hombre de lentes comenzó a sonar.

–¿Hola? ¡Oh, Historia!, ¿cómo estás? –Hizo una pausa mientras la mujer hablaba por el otro lado de la bocina–. Claro que sí, Galliard firma porque firma– ella volvió a preguntar algo, a lo que el hombre sonrió de buena gana–. ¿Así que es por eso? Bien, mi reina, claro que obtendrás lo que deseas, por eso no te preocupes.

Cuando colgó, pensó instantáneamente: _“Historia quiere a Galliard desesperadamente, y eso me dará muchísima ventaja. Al fin sirves de algo, Reina”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia un poco extraña, ¿qué les pareció? 
> 
> Ahora tenemos varias revelaciones: la atracción casi inmediata entre Porco y Pieck, el pasado no revelado de Pieck y Zeke, lo pretencioso que es el barbudo, y la fidelidad de Colt. También, aunque sea por un pequeño momento, salió el personaje de Falco y Berthold; también está el hecho de que al parecer, ambos, Zeke y Pieck, tienen un plan para hundir al otro, pero ¿qué será lo que suceda? ¿Qué encontró Pieck en aquel sobre manila? ¿Cuál es el plan de Zeke y por qué recién Historia “sirve de algo”? 
> 
> ¡Algunas cosas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo!  
> Gracias por seguir al pendiente, a las personitas que leyeron, comentaron, votaron, añadieron a sus listas, estoy eternamente agradecida, ya que la acogida sólo indica que voy por un buen camino, y me llena el alma, en serio.
> 
> También me consultaron cuándo actualizaré el fic, y pues me gustaría hacerlo semanalmente, sin embargo esto no es puntual en un día exacto, podría ser +/- uno o dos días, espero tener el escrito para que no esperen tanto por la actualización.
> 
> Y bueno, sin más que alargar, me despido, esperando que éste nuevo capítulo les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo ;D  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Proposición

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia sí es de mi autoría.

Advertencias: mención a discriminación.

Capítulo 3: Proposición

Pieck estuvo evitando a Porco lo que restó de la semana.

Si lo lograba ver a lo lejos, hacía lo mejor que podía para escabullirse, y no tener que ser notada, pero había veces en que el chico salía de la nada, con ansias de volver a juntarse, y charlar un poco a pesar de lo que Zeke le había dicho antes, de tal modo que ella tenía que ingeniárselas para lograr evadirlo.

Llegó un punto en que fue muy notorio para Porco, quien recibió aquellas muestras de desinterés con bastante indignación e impotencia. Para el viernes, ya ni intentaba acercarse a Pieck, por el rechazo descarado que obtenía de ella.

Estaba caminando al aula para la clase de aquel día, y vio cómo una pequeña rubia se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, con una expresión de felicidad completa. Cuando lo alcanzó, le agarró el brazo y se aferró como si fuera de su propiedad.

—¡Hola, Porco! — dijo con mucho entusiasmo y una sonrisa que ocupaba casi toda su cara.

—Hola, Historia— respondió lo más seco que pudo. Si bien la chica era demasiado guapa, tenía algo que no terminaba de convencerlo.

—¿Eh? Qué actitud tan desmotivadora— respondió viéndolo hacia arriba. La diferencia de alturas era bastante notoria—. Ven, te invito a comer algo.

—¿Ahora? Tengo clases.

—No te pregunté, además ya estás a un paso de ser miembro oficial, por lo que no es necesario que asistas a clases todos los días. Vamos, hay un lugar muy bueno cerca de aquí.

Sin dejar que el rubio alcance a contestar, fue jalado fuera de la instalación. Todos los que estaban en los pasillos quedaron viendo la escena: desde que ella apareció, hasta que los dos se subieron a un auto lujoso que estaba parqueado en la calle aledaña a la Facultad.

Porco fue casi empujado dentro del vehículo, y una divertida Historia ingresó después de él. Dio la orden de llevarlos al restaurante “La Trattoria”; acto seguido el auto comenzó a moverse. Era conducido por un chofer con traje formal negro, lo que le dio a Porco una idea de con quien se estaba metiendo, y no era para tomarlo a broma.

Permaneció en silencio mientras Historia hablaba hasta por los codos, contándole sobre la noche anterior que tuvo. Ni siquiera le prestaba la suficiente atención, sólo captaba palabras clave que la muchacha decía.

No tenía la más mínima gana de estar ahí, sentía que lo abrumaba mucho. Pensó en cómo estaría mejor si hubiese entrado a clases, pero el salón también era un lío, empezando porque Reiner lo seguía como sombra, y el chico de cabello café, Eren, lo miraba con rabia, además de que su alivio pudo haber sido Pieck, pero ella por alguna razón que desconocía, ya no quería hablarle ni a escondidas, que fue como habían entablado conversación antes.

Hubiera preferido estar acostado en su cuarto, al menos ahí tendría la paz que quería. Tampoco tenía hambre, pero esta chica ni lo dejó decidir, de tal forma que hablaría con ella lo que tenga que hablar, y luego le diría amablemente que aquella cita improvisada tendría que llegar a su fin, e inventaría algo que lo ayude a escapar.

—Oye, Porco— dijo Historia, con su rostro demasiado cerca al del hombre. Éste pudo sentir un pequeño escalofrío, ya que además de invadir su espacio, comenzaba a apreciar la forma del rostro y sus facciones finas. Era muy hermosa, y nadie podía negarlo—, ¿te gusta la comida italiana?

—Sí, un poco— respondió con un poco de recelo mientras apreciaba el cutis de porcelana de la chica.

—Qué bien, hice la elección correcta.

Tenía todo el asiento para estar, pero decidió quedarse pegada a Porco, de tal forma que el brazo de él tocaba ligeramente el suyo y un poco de su pecho. Parecía que lo hacía adrede, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Al final recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y se puso a jugar con la cremallera de la chaqueta mientras sonreía.

El ambiente se tornó ligero, el aroma de vainilla de la chica inundó el entorno, y contrastaba extrañamente bien con el olor un poco encendido del perfume que tenía el hombre puesto. Era justamente aquella fragancia la que tenía tan cerca a la chica, inhalando bocanadas del mismo, sentía como si en cada respiro, podía absorber un poco del chico.

Bajando, de manera sutil, desde la altura de la chaqueta hasta dar con las manos del hombre, jugueteó con los dedos alargados de él, y los admiraba a pesar de que estos no se movían. Su tono era blanco, pero no pálido, algo que le gustaba a la rubia, las uñas cortadas en redondo, y los nudillos rosados.

Por su parte, Porco tenía las mejillas encendidas. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo queden viendo, pero de ahí a que lo comiencen a tocar, no le había sucedido casi nunca, excepto cuando había tenido alguna novia de turno, pero éste no era el caso, y podía sentir cómo Historia estaba poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa, dando a entender que le gustaba, de una forma clara y concisa.

Levantó la cara, la giró hasta hacer topar su nariz con el cuello de él y la sangre le heló.

Como si fuera vidente, presintió cual sería el siguiente movimiento de ella. Subiría por el camino de piel desde ahí hasta su cara, y lo siguiente sería…

—Señorita Historia, hemos llegado al restaurante— el chofer interrumpió sin ver por el retrovisor.

Ambos alzaron la vista por la ventana, y corroboraron lo que el hombre había indicado. Los seguros de las puertas se alzaron, y Porco pudo salir de aquel ambiente confuso que Historia había creado. La ayudó a salir del vehículo, y caminaron hacia la entrada, en eso Porco se percató donde se encontraban.

—Espera, me dijiste que iríamos cerca de la Universidad, ¡estamos en una zona muy alejada!

—¿Eso dije? —Su respuesta le hizo recordar el cinismo de Zeke—. Bueno, no importa, entremos, igual me comprometo a llevarte a tu casa.

Cuando entraron, ya había una reserva a nombre de Historia, en un lugar alejado y bien posicionado.

Al igual como había sucedido en el auto, podía usar la banca que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, pero prefirió quedarse sentada al lado de Porco. Esto lo incomodó bastante, pero no dijo nada.

Un mesero les llevó la carta, y mientras decidían qué pedirían, otra carpeta fue llevada a Historia. Ella agradeció, y esperó que ningún mesero esté cerca. Cuando sólo estaban los dos, abrió el contenido, y eran muchos papeles, como un contrato.

—Mira, necesito que lo leas y lo firmes.

—¿Qué es esto? — consultó Porco, con mucha intriga.

—Tu contrato para entrar al Club de los Rubios, claro está. Échale un ojo— infirió, acercándole las hojas.

Porco leyó un poco lo que decían aquellos papeles, y poniendo una cara de ofuscamiento, cerró la tapa de la carpeta, y se la devolvió a Historia.

—Escucha, yo aún debo pensármelo bien. No he podido contactar a Marcel, a pesar de que lo he estado llamando desde el día lunes, pero sigue sin contestarme.

—¿Y Marcel qué tiene que ver en todo esto? —respondió un poco molesta.

—Pues hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle sobre el Club. No quiero meterme a algo que podría traerme cosas perjudi-

—Pregúntame a mí— lo cortó—, yo soy la mandamás y te puedo sacar de dudas. ¿Cuál es tu consulta, señor Galliard? —terminó de decir aquello acercándosele peligrosamente a la cara del rubio. Éste se sorprendió por el hecho de que ya la chica estaba dando demasiadas señales de querer contacto físico.

—Disculpen, ¿ya van a ordenar?

Salvado por el mesero. La chica recobró su postura, y pidió un plato ligero. Porco también, ya que no tenía hambre, y justo antes de culminar el pedido, ella hizo que trajeran un poco de vino.

La incomodidad del chico se notaba demasiado, primero por haber sido llevado obligado a aquel lugar, luego el excesivo deseo de ella de estar pegada a él, y ahora con que ya tenía que firmar ése contrato.

—No entiendo cuál es la razón por la que dudas tanto— comentó Historia—. Somos una organización bien establecida, con reglamento y lineamientos. Puedes preguntar a cualquiera de los chicos que es así.

Porco escuchaba, y si bien eso tendría que estar en papeles, ya que un contrato lo avalaba, sentía que había algo que iba a estar en su contra si firmaba. No respondió a la chica, y centró su mirada en la copa con agua que tenía frente suyo.

—Una vez que seas miembro oficial, los beneficios vendrán a ti, igual como pasó con tu hermano. Agradécele que hizo hasta lo imposible para cuidar a su “hermanito”, como te llamaba— sonrió hipócritamente.

Marcel también era un punto clave en todo esto. ¿Por qué lo evadía? Siempre habían estado juntos. Nada tenía sentido.

Por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, y lo que le habían dicho los miembros en toda la semana que había ido a la Universidad, sabía de sobra que aquella facción no era nada confiable. Aún necesitaba alargar esa firma de contrato, y es lo que le pediría a Historia. Tenía que agotar todas sus ideas para conseguir más tiempo, y descubrir cosas que lo hicieran confiar en ellos, algo que creía, sería casi imposible.

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo. ¿Crees que sea posible?

La cara de molestia de la chica se esfumó cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y enfrentarlo, mas no estuvo en sus planes ver al hombre en todo su resplandor. La luz que entraba por los ventanales le daba ese aire de superioridad, y hacía que sus ojos se achiquen, como si tanto brillo, cegara. Cuando pudo enfocarlo bien, no tuvo duda alguna que aquel tipo engloba todo lo que significa “perfecto”.

Él la veía con el ceño fruncido, su típica mirada, pero por alguna razón, la seriedad estaba combinada con un atractivo único, que impidió que ella emita palabra alguna.

Sólo quería poder seguirlo observando, esa imagen que proyectaba, la hacía desearlo cada vez más.

Nuevamente su cuerpo se movió en dirección hacia su cara, y pudo besarlo en la comisura de los labios, ya que Porco logró girar apenas su cara, de tal forma que no sea tan notorio el rechazo. De igual forma, ella disfrutó los pocos segundos que duró aquel choque de pieles.

Cuando se separó, cerró los ojos y sonriendo, dio su dictamen.

—Una semana, Galliard. En una semana necesito la respuesta.

Las ganas de estar con Porco, su lívido, la imaginación y el morbo habían ganado frente a la lógica de la mujer. Se suponía que en esa pequeña comida, tendría que haber obligado al hombre a firmar, hacer todo lo posible por que ya se una a su gremio, sin embargo una sola mirada, un solo gesto, había acabado con toda su determinación.

Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con el chico, desde que supo de su existencia, e investigó a fondo sobre él, cuando lo vio en persona por primera vez, aunque él a ella no, todas esas ganas no podía contenerlas más, ya habían desbordado.

Pero no podía perder su esencia por un hombre. Haría lo que fuera necesario para conservarse.

—Gracias, yo-

—Sin embargo, todo tiene su precio, ¿no es así?

En ése momento llegó la comida, y se dispusieron a realizar la faena, casi sin cruzar palabra. Al final tomaron una copa de vino que a ella le encantó, pero que el hombre se tuvo que tomar a regañadientes.

Cuando finalizaron, el auto que los había traído los esperaba abajo. Se metieron, y Porco pensó en que por fin descansaría. Se relajó bastante y cerró los ojos. Tenía un poco de sueño, e Historia sólo lo admiró.

—Vamos a casa— ordenó al chofer, y con esto, la reacción instantánea de Porco. Abrió los ojos y sorprendido, quedó viendo a la rubia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que yo tengo que ir a mi casa, no a la tuya.

—El precio, no olvides el precio, Porco—concluyó, besando la punta de la nariz del hombre.

El auto arrancó, y Porco no podía ocultar su enojo. Historia lo veía y le hacía gracia que el chico tenía todas las ganas de explotar, pero se contenía precisamente por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Después de un recorrido sin ningún intercambio de palabras, llegaron a una casa muy grande, el vehículo quedó aparcado, y los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa.

Saludaron unas señoras con uniforme negro, a quienes ella ignoró, sólo dio la orden de que estaría en su dormitorio, y no aceptaría ninguna molestia.

Con esto agarró a Porco del brazo y subieron a la planta alta, la cual era bastante amplia. Tenía muchas puertas cerradas, y en el fondo se encontraba el cuarto de la pequeña rubia. Cuando ingresaron, un olor suave llenaba el lugar.

El cuarto era bastante simple, pero al igual que toda la casa, amplio.

Ella se sentó en la cama, y él quedó parado justo delante de la puerta cerrada, con los brazos cruzados. Al percatarse de que el hombre no tenía intenciones de ir hacia ella, tuvo que levantarse e irlo a ver, pero él presentaba bastante resistencia, lo que colmó la paciencia de la mujer.

—¿Qué se supone que crees que haces? — preguntó, irritada—. ¡Muévete!

Porco la miró inexpresivamente. Ya había sido suficiente con el control que le había impuesto toda la mañana; ahora no estaba para nada de humor con lo que quería hacer la Reina.

—¡Porco! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes rechazarme?

—No se trata de eso. Sólo no quiero y ya.

—¿No quieres y ya? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Debo irme— giró para abrir la puerta, pero la manija no funcionaba. La manipuló varias veces, pero la puerta estaba trabada.

—Yo tengo la llave. Si la quieres, ven a verla— respondió con un tono seductor. Fue de nuevo a la cama, se sentó, y con toda la mirada de Porco encima, se metió la llave dentro de la blusa.

El hombre se sonrojó, casi nunca se tenía la oportunidad de ver esas cosas en vivo, pero incluso así, estaba totalmente incómodo. Tragó saliva y pasó su mirada por todo el cuarto, buscando alguna manera de salir sin tener que tocar a la chica, pero si no era por la puerta, le tocaba tirarse desde la ventana. Estaba acorralado.

Empezó a caminar hacia la chica mientras ésta afilaba la mirada en pos de seducirlo. Claro que se la veía atractiva, pero él sólo quería la llave. No quería ponerle un dedo encima.

—Dame la llave, por las buenas— dijo cuando llegó al frente de ella. Extendió la mano donde debería ser depositado el artefacto, sin embargo recibió una lamida por parte de la mujer. Esto hizo que saque rápido la mano de ahí—. ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —se limpió en el pantalón.

—Ya te dije, tienes que venir por ella, no esperar a que yo te la dé-

Sin que ella termine de completar la frase, el hombre la tomó por los hombros, descuidada, y la estampó contra el colchón. Claro que obtendría la llave, pero no de la forma en que ella quería.

O eso era lo que pensó Porco, porque cuando menos se lo esperó, recibió una patada en la entrepierna que lo desestabilizó por completo.

Sintió cómo desde el lugar golpeado, subía un dolor punzante que se concentraba en el vientre; tuvo que sacar las manos de los hombros de Historia para agarrarse la parte dolida, y con esto, cayó a un lado del colchón, para lo cual la mujer aprovechó.

Se posicionó encima de Porco, a pesar de que éste se encontraba en posición fetal, con los ojos apretados y gruñendo por el dolor.

—Perdona, creo que me sobrepasé— comentó mientras acariciaba el cabello del hombre—. Es que tú me provocaste, Porco, ahora no creo que te enoje si te doy un pequeño beso para demostrarte que estoy arrepentida, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar eso, trató de separarla, de levantarse, de hacer algo para evitar que alguna locura mayor suceda, pero el dolor que se irradiaba no cesaba, y no pararía hasta tiempo después.

Sólo logró ver cómo se acercaba cuidadosamente, y a pesar de que su cara era hermosa, él no quería esto, si acaso tendrían algo, al menos quería estar seguro de las cosas, pero al parecer eso era lo de menos para ella.

Con una de sus manos le agarró suavemente el mentó y lo alzó un poco, fue ahí cuando depositó en sus labios un beso, tan dulce como la miel, y tan suave como el algodón. Los labios de la chica le daban esa sensación, y contemplar su rostro tan cerca, hizo que olvidara los prejuicios, y las cosas que había estado pensando.

Era increíble cómo un acto tan ínfimo entre dos personas que no tienen nada en común lograra emanar tal efecto de confort, y provocara una sensación de suavidad, como si en un segundo hubieran subido al cielo a besarse entre las nubes.

Ella capturó con más práctica el labio inferior de él, y se sumergió aún más contra su cuerpo.

Había convencido al chico con un solo beso.

—¡Historia!

La nombrada se despegó, girándose bruscamente hacia el lado contrario. Vio ahí parada en el marco de la puerta a su hermana, Frieda, quien tenía una llave maestra con la que había entrado.

—¿Frieda? Dije claramente que-

—¿Y tú? —Dijo la mujer alta, ignorando a la rubia—. ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi pequeña hermana?

—¿Hermana? —respondió Porco.

Vio a las dos chicas, y a pesar de que su rostro era parecido, al ver el color de cabello de ambas, le surgió una duda. ¿Por qué la hermana de Historia Reiss, “la Reina”, tenía el cabello oscuro?

No lo comprendía, y su silencio ante la pregunta de Frieda hizo que el ambiente se tense más.

—Historia, no me digas que éste es otro de tus chicos-

—¡Frieda! —La calló con su grito—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete de una vez! —exclamó irritada y empujando a la otra mujer fuera de su cuarto.

Porco, con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, donde estaban las dos hermanas luchando. Cuando pasó por la puerta, las dos lo quedaron viendo, y fue Historia la primera en encabronarse, ya que su presa había escapado. Dio un último empujón a su hermana, logrando sacarla del cuarto, y con esto tiró la puerta, cerrándola al instante.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? —preguntó Frieda al hombre que estaba caminando por el pasillo con la mano tocándose el vientre, ya que sería muy penoso que lo vieran con la mano en la entrepierna.

—Porco Galliard, mucho gus-

—¡Ah! —expresó sorprendida—. ¿Tú eres el famoso Porco Galliard? Vaya, no lo sabía, seguro me va a regañar después— concluyó volviendo la mirada al cuarto de Historia.

—¿Famoso?

—Ella no deja de hablarme de ti. Dice que jamás había visto a alguien con tan buena presencia… o algo así entendí.

Las cejas de Porco se alzaron. No lo creía, y no esperaba tal tipo de confesión, después de todo, tenía una semana de conocer a la chica. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con él?

—Entiendo, lamento que nos hayas encontrado en esa forma, en serio yo no-

—No, no te disculpes, ahora todo tiene sentido— respondió dándole una sonrisa—. ¿Ya te vas?

El rubio asintió, y ella, amablemente, ofreció llevarlo hasta su casa, algo que él no quiso aceptar. Creía que todos en esa familia estaban locos: que no pida más explicaciones por haberlos encontrado en una pose tan comprometedora, realmente era algo que no se esperaba; como si esa mujer también aprobara las cosas que hacía Historia.

Al final lo que sí aceptó fue un taxi, ya que se encontraba en una zona residencial bastante alejada de su casa. Cuando llegó, por fin se sintió seguro. Fue a su cuarto, e intentó llamar a Marcel, de igual forma sin éxito. Revisó su bandeja de mensajes, y tenía uno sin leer de su hermano; no dudó en abrirlo rápidamente y leerlo, pero el contenido lo dejó igual de atónito y con más preguntas que respuestas.

_“Porco, firma el contrato”._

\----------X----------

Pasó todo el fin de semana con la mente en las nubes, recordando lo que había sucedido con Historia, y tratando de encontrar la razón por la que se dejó llevar por aquel beso, por más corto que haya sido.

Estaba seguro de que, si acaso la hermana de la rubia no hubiera ingresado, una locura mayor habría ocurrido, porque a pesar de que no le gusta aquella chiquilla engreída, no pudo ni girar la cara cuando se le acercó.

Pegó un puñete directo en el colchón, cada que recordaba la sensación que tuvo, la misma que lo hizo caer ante la chica, sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, su indicador de que por más que lo negara, sí le había gustado. Creía que tranquilamente podían haber avanzado más.

Decidió recostarse en la cama, y suspiró pesadamente. Además de lamentarse, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en ella, en lo que pasó, y en lo que seguramente pasaría en algunos días. Historia era obstinada, y dentro de la Facultad tenía a todos los gorilas subordinados que le lamían las botas por un poco de beneficios, de los cuales sólo sabía que uno era no tener que asistir a todas las clases, pero eso sólo generaba otra duda porque Reiner sí entraba a las clases… ¿qué secreto se escondía ahí?

Incluso con eso, si ella daba la orden de capturarlo, ellos lo harían, y no era nada justo tres contra uno, pero lo harían por ella o por lo que ella lleva consigo y los favorece.

Revisó de nuevo su celular para corroborar que Marcel no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes. Releyó cada uno de los cuarenta que le había enviado a raíz del último que había recibido, pero nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Marcel? Qué es lo que sucede que no me puedes contar…

Pasó a revisar de nuevo su móvil, sin ganas, como si quisiera que, a raíz de eso, el tiempo pasara más rápido para poder irse a dormir; al día siguiente tenía clases, y nuevamente empezaría el revoltijo en la Facultad.

No supo si instintiva, inconsciente o involuntariamente fue directo a ver sus imágenes, en específico la que tenía de Pieck en interiores.

Se sentó en la cama y la admiró. Otra vez.

Hizo zoom para apreciar aquel rostro que le había mostrado amabilidad el primer día que se conocieron, y ahora sólo parecía huirle. De verdad tenía ganas de hablar con ella, le había parecido la persona más sensata y sincera en aquella institución donde todo era tan descabellado.

Le costaba tanto creer las palabras de Zeke, sobre lo regalada y drogadicta que era, pues no parecía eso en ningún sentido, sin embargo una sola foto ponía en duda la credibilidad que quería tener.

Sin querer, sonrió ante la foto de Pieck, y pudo comparar los sentimientos que tenía. A pesar de que ella lo evadía y que su conversación se remitía a una mañana, era mucho más intenso su deseo de volver a verla y hablarle; en cambio Historia, la cual la tenía prácticamente respirándole en la nuca, y era más abierta respecto a su clara obsesión con él, no tenía _tantas_ ganas de verla al día siguiente.

_“Tantas_ ”, palabra clave, esto sólo implicaba que había un pequeño porcentaje en su ser que sí quería verla. 

Pensó en que si ella había dejado las cosas claras sobre lo que quería con él, podía aprovechar en tener una aventura con la chica más deseada de la Facultad. Al fin y al cabo no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a hacer juegos mentales en cómo podría ser estar con Historia, una imagen de Pieck se colaba entre sus pensamientos, como si de su conciencia se tratase.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que no me dejas tranquilo? —habló a la imagen de Pieck que seguía abierta en su celular.

Bloqueó el aparato y lo dejó a un lado. Volvió a recostarse, y cerró los ojos.

Indagó en sus pensamientos, y además de la imagen de la chica, una presencia se hacía muy fuerte, y esa era la de Zeke.

No podía olvidar lo que el barbudo había dicho, y si acaso él podía hacer que sus dudas sean aclaradas, optaría por volverse de su bando, para obtener las respuestas que quería.

Abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y decidió que lo primero que haría al llegar a la Facultad sería hablar con Zeke. Esperaba tener buena acogida a su petición.

Se quedó dormido, y al despertar tenía vagos recuerdos de haber soñado con Pieck, pero no recordaba bien, sólo tenía en mente una imagen de ella sonriendo, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si su subconsciente la había proyectado, o él había tenido tan presente aquella figura, que su mente no pudo borrarla incluso estando dormido.

Esta vez iría preparado, de tal forma que se levantó temprano para bañarse, vestirse adecuadamente, peinar su cabello, ponerse el perfume caro que había comprado, desayunar tostadas con yogurt y frutas, lavarse la boca, y salir con el tiempo suficiente.

Así lo hizo. Llegó con quince minutos de ventaja a la Facultad, pero para su sorpresa, no encontraba a Zeke por ningún lado.

Ni siquiera estaba Historia merodeando, ni el mano derecha, Colt. Nadie.

Su cerebro maquinó un plan rápido, aprovechando que ninguno de los rubios estaba por ahí, y emprendió su búsqueda a por Pieck.

Recorrió los lugares donde la había visto los últimos días de la semana: en la cafetería, en la mesa alejada, pero no estaba ahí. Salió en dirección a las mesas que se encuentran afuera de los cursos, y minuciosamente las analizó, sin éxito.

Vio su reloj y ya faltaban solo cinco minutos para que empiece la clase, entonces fue al último lugar donde creía que la encontraría: la biblioteca.

Justo quedaba en dirección al curso, de tal forma que si no estaba ahí, simplemente seguiría de largo hacia el aula.

Cuando ingresó, vio el cabello negro alborotado de la chica. ¡Al fin la había encontrado! Sonrió y se percató que ella también se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de felicidad en su rostro, sin pensarlo más, se encaminó hacia la mujer que se encontraba en una esquina, de tal forma que no vio a los lados, y cuando menos lo esperó, fue embestido por el cuerpo del fortachón de Reiner.

No se cayó, pero lo desestabilizó al haber estado desconcentrado.

—¡Pero qué mier-!

—¡Shhh! —acotó instantáneamente la bibliotecaria, echándole una mirada intensa a los dos hombres.

Reiner no dijo nada, lo agarró del brazo y salieron de esa manera. Con el último movimiento, pudo darle una mirada a Pieck, quien estaba viendo la escena con bastante desconcierto.

Una vez afuera, Galliard hizo un movimiento brusco para deshacer el agarre de Reiner y tirarle una mirada con mucho odio.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¿Acaso me andas acosando? ¿Y cuál es la manía con andarme tocando? ¡Eres un fastidio!

—Porco, no es así-

—Deja de llamarme por mi nombre como si tuvieras la confianza de hacerlo— amenazó.

—Escucha, estoy a cargo de mantenerte vigilado hasta que firmes el contrato. Son órdenes de Zeke, si tienes quejas, reclámale a él.

—Estoy buscándolo, ¿dónde está?

—Parecía que buscabas a cierta persona indebida, y no a Zeke— arremetió en contra de Porco, dejando expuestas sus intenciones. Éste sólo frunció el ceño, y se controló para no golpearlo.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Culminó esquivándolo y siguiendo la ruta hacia el aula de clases.

Una vez dentro, la sangre le hervía por lo que recién había sucedido, y más aún cuando, teniendo muchos asientos libres, Reiner se sentó detrás de él.

Para colmar su mala suerte, el profesor mandó a realizar un trabajo en clase con la persona sentada detrás de uno, de tal forma que le tocó hacerlo con Reiner, y aunque lo veía como un simple lame botas de Historia y Zeke, demostró ser inteligente en ciertos aspectos, pero la mayor parte de la resolución la hizo él.

Reiner lo observaba mucho, parecía como si estuviera estudiando cada movimiento dado por Porco, desde su postura, lo que anotaba en su cuaderno, cuántas veces sacaba el móvil, si se rascaba la cabeza, o si le daba calor y se sacaba la chaqueta. Todo un trabajo de inteligencia pedido por Historia.

Cuando finalizó la clase, salieron los rubios primero, como estaba estipulado, y una vez abajo del edificio, Porco, con mala gana, le habló a Reiner.

—Braun, ¿dónde está Zeke? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Tenía una reunión con Colt sobre las elecciones en el bloque conjunto. Creo que sale en una…

Porco empezó a caminar mientras Reiner le hablaba. Sólo le interesaba saber dónde estaba el barbudo, no lo que estuviera haciendo ni con quien. El fortachón solo miró cómo el otro se alejaba, y suspirando, lo siguió.

¿Por qué siempre él tenía que acatar los caprichitos de Historia? Al menos esto tendría una buena bonificación al terminar esa semana, que era cuando Galliard tendría que firmar el contrato.

Cuando llegaron al bloque conjunto, los dos rubios se sentaron en una mesa para esperar que el comedido salga, sin cruzar ninguna palabra.

Reiner lo veía de reojo, seguía analizándolo, y aprovechó que Porco estaba con los ojos cerrados para poder hacerlo sin ningún insulto de su parte.

No se había percatado hasta ése momento en que la Reina tenía de verdad bastante buen gusto. El chico, a pesar de ser más bajo, tenía muchas más cosas a su favor: un color de cabello amarillo, distinto al de él, pero que de alguna forma lo estilizaba bastante; la manera en cómo lo peinaba hacia atrás, le daba suficiente estilo, y aumentaba su buena apariencia. El color verde de su chaqueta hacía juego con el tono de su piel, y sus ojos verdes. La nariz respingada era un factor beneficioso para su fina cara.

No podía negarlo, Galliard es un hombre demasiado guapo. Basta con ver todas las miradas que capta entre hombres y mujeres.

Escucharon rechinar una puerta, y Porco abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Salieron unas personas con traje, seguramente personal directivo de la Facultad, y al final el hombre por el que esperaba, junto con Colt.

Porco lo interceptó, a pesar de que Reiner le dijo que esperara un rato, ya que podían estar tocando algún tema importante, lo cual no le iba ni le venía a Galliard.

—Hola, Zeke, buenos días— habló al hombre de lentes, luego dirigió una mirada a Colt, quien parecía haber salido de una charla difícil, por la cara de susto que traía—. Buen día, Colt.

—Pero si es el joven apuesto Galliard, ¿cómo andas? —respondió Zeke, dándole una palmada en la espalda, algo que incomodó a Porco.

—Perdón, Zeke. Le dije que esperara, pero no me escuchó— llegó Reiner a disculparse.

—No pasa nada, Reiner, ya sabemos que si hay alguien que no quiere ajustarse a las normativas, es éste joven de aquí— lanzó su veneno en forma de doble sentido.

—Necesito hablarte— vio a los dos personajes restantes y añadió—. A solas.

Zeke enarcó las cejas y rió un poco. Sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendió uno e hizo un gesto para que los dejen solos. Colt y Reiner se miraron un poco confundidos, y se alejaron, pero quedando en la misma zona del bloque.

Una vez que Porco sintió que podía hablar sin ser escuchado, comenzó.

—Hay algo que necesito.

—¿Un cigarrillo? —respondió, extendiendo la cajetilla hacia Porco. Éste dudó un segundo, pero si lo quería convencer, lo mejor es que aceptara, total no era la primera vez que fumaba.

—Gracias— el más alto, con ayuda de su encendedor, prendió la colilla del cigarrillo. Al inicio tosió un poco porque eran bastante fuertes.

—Lo siento, estoy tan acostumbrado que paso por alto que no todos son fumadores activos.

—No hay problema, en realidad quiero algo, y quiero que quede entre nosotros.

—¡Cuánto misterio! A ver, dime, veré si te puedo ayudar.

—Dijiste que si quería, podías conseguirme una cita con aquella mujer, la tal Pieck.

Zeke alejó el cigarrillo de su boca, interrumpiendo la bocanada que le iba a dar. Su semblante gracioso cambió apenas escuchó esas palabras.

Vio a Galliard y comenzó a analizarlo. Tenía la mirada intacta y determinada, dándole a entender que no se iría de ahí sin una aprobación de su parte.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta ninguna de las otras señoritas de aquí?

Porco controló su ímpetu, y se disculpó mentalmente con Pieck por lo que iba a decir.

—Quiero alguien con experiencia, y ustedes me han dicho que su reputación es por eso. Me pregunto qué cantidad de cosas me puede hacer— culminó, con el corazón apretado, pero dando la impresión de que era un superficial que sólo busca sexo.

—¡Vaya, estás poniéndote exquisito!

—Bueno, podría buscar en otros sitios, pero ¿por qué irme tan lejos teniendo aquí algo seguro? Lo pensé el otro día mientras veía la foto en interiores que me pasaste de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Zeke estaba estrujando la punta del cigarrillo, desde donde lo sostenía. Porco se dio cuenta, y supo que su plan estaba dando resultado.

—Entonces, ¿para cuándo podría tener mi cita? —añadió ante el silencio de Zeke, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando eso sucedió, volvió a su rostro la cara graciosa que siempre ponía, aquella llena de hipocresía.

—Mañana a las seis.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió abiertamente—. Gracias, hermano— dijo dándole un pequeño puño en el pecho, a modo de hermandad fingida—. Por favor, que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿sí?

—Claro, hoy te enviaré el lugar de encuentro.

—Gracias de nuevo, Zeke.

Con esto, emprendió marcha. Reiner al verlo, lo siguió sin decir nada más, y Colt volvió con Zeke, notándolo con bastante ira.

Cuando Porco salió de su rango visible, estrujó tanto el cigarrillo, que ya era imposible seguir fumándolo. Lo tiro al piso y lo apagó pisándolo con bastante rabia.

—Maldito mocoso de mierda.

—Zeke… usted no acostumbra a malgastar sus cigarrillos— añadió Colt viendo la escena—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—¿Quieres jugar con fuego, Galliard? Vamos a jugar con fuego, entonces.

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! El capítulo de esta semana se retrasó bastante, pero fue la culpa del calor xdd hubieron días en que no se podía ni respirar, y ya saben que la compu emana fogaje, entonces se me hizo imposible encenderla y actualizar, pero estos días en que la temperatura bajó un poco, me puse las pilas y ya traigo la continuación. ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Hablemos de éste capítulo, Pieck sale muy por detrás, pero su presencia sigue siendo crucial, en el momento en que Porco la piensa tanto sin saber el porqué, cuando la busca por la Facultad, y cuando idea un plan para poder verla con la aprobación de Zeke, quien no se puede negar, ya que él mismo fue quien le dio la pauta de hacer eso en el capítulo pasado. Un tiro por la culata, Zeke, ¡en tu cara!
> 
> También sobre la relación extraña entre Historia y Porco. Hay una parte que se menciona recién: “cuando lo vio en persona por primera vez, aunque él a ella no”, no es algo que se haya escrito anteriormente, tampoco se refiere a la primera vez que se ven en la Facultad, en el primer capítulo. Esto es un dato que será útil para el desarrollo de capítulos venideros, y que también está relacionado con Marcel.
> 
> Y ahora también está la parte en que Reiner, por su trabajo, tiene que seguir a Porco como sombra, pero ¿esto desencadenará algo más?
> 
> Todas estas y más dudas serán resueltas en los próximos capítulos. Prometo no demorarme en actualizar, siempre y cuando no suba tanto la temperatura (llegamos hasta los 37°C).
> 
> Me despido esperando que les haya gustado esto, ya saben, dejen corazones, comentarios, añadan a sus listas, y recomiéndenlo si les parece, siempre eso eleva mucho más las ganas de seguir escribiendo, estoy eternamente agradecida con cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer, un abrazo a la distancia.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Encuentros

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia sí es de mi autoría.

Advertencias: mención a discriminación.

.

Capítulo 4: Encuentros

Inuki estaba ladrando en dirección a la puerta, movía el rabo, y saltaba lo más que podía. Pieck lo observaba desde la cocina, y pasó de estar feliz a amargarse, ya que sólo había una persona que el perro conocía, por la que se ponía así.

El timbre sonó, pero con el estruendo que había hecho Inuki, ella supo, con unos segundos de ventaja, quien estaba fuera de su casa.

Con nada de ganas se acercó a la puerta, y el perro estalló en felicidad cuando ésta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre alto, barbón, rubio, con lentes redondos.

—¡Inuki! —Respondió al recibimiento de la mascota de Pieck, bajando hasta una altura considerable para que el perro lo pudiera lamer y restregársele, dejándole pelitos pegados en toda la ropa—. ¿Cómo has estado, pequeñín?

La respuesta fueron más ladridos y golpeteos del rabo, que se movía a toda velocidad, de lado a lado.

—Hola, Pieck.

La mujer, con la mirada más inexpresiva que pudo brindarle, dio a entender su respuesta.

No toleraba a Zeke bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso algo tan normal como el saludo, lo consideraba hipócrita, y si había algo que no le gustaba para nada, eran los farsantes.

Zeke tenía todo el potencial de ser uno.

—¿Puedo pasar? Hay algo que-

—No.

—Ni siquiera me dejas ter-

—No.

—Pieck, escucha-

—Ya te dije que no, ¿qué demonios quieres-?

Cortó lo que le estaba diciendo cuando vio cómo Zeke empezó a sacar unos fajos de billetes. Cerró la boca adrede, se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar, pero con hastío y asco. Giró los ojos en cuanto el hombre pasó por delante de ella.

—¡Qué rico huele! ¿Es crema? —preguntó emocionado, yendo en dirección a la cocina, acción frenada por la mujer, quien tomó el brazo de Zeke, dándole a entender todo.

—Siéntate en el sofá, dime lo que tengas que decir y márchate. Por las buenas, Zeke— finalizó, apretando el lugar de agarre. De esta forma, el rubio retrocedió e hizo lo que la mujer le pidió.

Sentados y enfrentados, Zeke puso en sus piernas dos fajos de billetes. Pieck los veía, y comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que los propósitos del hombre no eran nada buenos, de tal manera que permaneció en silencio, hasta que el otro comenzara a hablar.

Todas las veces que había ido con ése tipo de proposiciones, se tomaba su tiempo para generar suspenso e impacientarla.

Una vez que ordenó en su cabeza las cosas que diría, la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos por un instante.

—Te dejo un fajo de billetes, y mañana vengo a dejar el otro, si es que todo sale bien.

Le dejó el dinero en la pequeña mesa de centro del lugar. Ella sólo vio cada movimiento del hombre, como si vigilara cada paso dado por el rubio, siempre alerta.

Zeke esperó por una respuesta, pero sabía que ella sólo se quedaría sentada, sin mencionar nada, pues el dinero lo necesitaba, y el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía, a duras penas le servía para mantenerse en aquella casa y comer todos los días.

Francamente no estaba en posición de desaprovechar la entrada de dinero que el hombre le ofrecía, y aunque odiaba eso con todo su ser, dejó que le hable sobre el nuevo “trabajo”.

—Te vendrán a ver, nada del otro mundo. Esta vez te daré el doble de dinero porque necesito que trates bien a éste cliente, y me hagas quedar bien.

—Aquí no.

—No, no, ya sabes que cumplo mis partes del contrato, y además…—sacó de su saco un pequeño artefacto en forma de palito color negro y se lo entregó—, te pondrás esto debajo de la ropa, trata de que no se vea.

Pieck lo tomó, lo vio por todos los lados, reconociéndolo. Levantó su mirada, y chocó con la de Zeke, quien nuevamente estaba estático ante los movimientos de ella.

Él trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, pero cada que la tenía cerca, no podía abstenerse de admirarla, e involuntariamente, retazos de recuerdos se pasaban por su cabeza, además tenía unas ganas reprimidas de tomarla por la cintura y plantarle un beso en la boca, tal como en los viejos tiempos, pero dada su posición ahora, y la de ella, eso sólo podía imaginarlo o fantasearlo.

Sacudió su cabeza en pos de alejar esos pensamientos, y retomó la conversación unilateral que tenían.

—Necesito que dejes por lo alto nuestro nombre, ya sabes, háblale de lo bien que les va a todos en la Facultad gracias a las conexiones del Club, y todo lo que concierne a plazas laborales y beneficio de manutención— señaló el fajo de billetes que anteriormente había dejado en la mesa del centro—, como eso, ¿está claro?

Entrecerró los ojos. Si bien recibía una “ayuda” por parte del rubio, le fastidiaba por completo que se lo restriegue en la cara cada que podía.

Suspiró profundo, y asintió con la cabeza, con desgano, pero aceptó.

—Y sabes que siempre estoy cerca. No dudes en pedirme ayu-

—Ya lo sé. Ya acabaste, ¿verdad?

Interrumpió las buenas palabras de Zeke, y éste se sintió un poco nostálgico. Si bien la relación que manejaban no era para nada buena, a decir verdad era muy mala, siempre que quería darle un atisbo de buena vibra, ella lo rechazaba de inmediato.

Sabía de sobra que no volvería a caer por él, pero a veces le gustaba creer que sí.

Pieck se levantó, en señal de que aquella conversación había terminado, y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y esperó que el hombre la siguiera, para que salga de su casa.

Tragó saliva, y recogió sus cosas. Se levantó del sofá, y cuando quedó a la altura de ella, debajo del marco de la puerta, paró.

Fue un fragmento de tiempo, suficiente para querer decirle muchas cosas; quiso redimirse por su actuar del pasado, porque ahora ella acarreaba con las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones; los momentos felices que añoraba, y que al mismo tiempo anhelaba, ya estaban fuera de su alcance. Suspiró de nuevo, y sólo esbozó un “hasta luego” bastante bajo, el cual, a pesar de haber sido escuchado por ella, no respondió, por el contrario, su contestación fue azotar la puerta tras su salida.

La mujer sólo recostó su cuerpo contra la puerta, y suspiró. Tocó a la mascota, quien vino en su búsqueda. Suspiró pesadamente, realmente todo eso era una mierda.

No tendría que acceder al tonto de Zeke, si tuviera un trabajo más estable, si acaso su familia hubiera estado mejor posicionada, pero supo que su vida no sería la más acomodada cuando, de pequeña, vio la ausencia total de su madre, y su padre casi muriendo por aquella enfermedad respiratoria.

El poco dinero que el señor Finger ganaba, iba para su tratamiento, y cuando quedaba un poco más, podían comer dos veces al día. Fue una infancia bastante difícil, por lo que, apenas ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, ingresó a la Facultad, en pos de conseguir un título que le asegure un trabajo digno, para poder cuidar de su padre, como se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, su meta fue desviada apenas conoció a Zeke. Ella era una inocente oveja dentro de una jauría de lobos.

Lobos rubios, para ser exactos.

Un ladrido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, ya tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —el perro movió el rabo, en señal de aprobación ante lo que indicaba su dueña, y con una pequeña sonrisa, fue a cumplir las órdenes de su mascota.

\-------------------X-------------------

—¡Porco! Ahí estás, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote?— reprendió Zeke al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el aludido junto con Reiner.

—¿Qué pasa, Zeke?— respondió Porco.

—No seas mal educado, demuestra un poco de respeto con Zeke, Galliard— interrumpió Reiner, al ver el informalismo que manejaba el más bajo.

—¿Quién pidió tu opinión, Braun? —atacó Porco, con mirada amenazante. Estaba provocando a Reiner, claramente.

—Chicos, chicos, no es momento para pelear. Porco, ten, ya está todo arreglado— le pasó un pequeño papel doblado.

Dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a los dos hombres solos. Porco le echó un vistazo al papel, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Reiner, quien quedó con la duda, pero sabía que preguntar por aquello sólo lo llevaría a una nueva pelea con Galliard.

Porco se levantó, y sin despedirse, salió casi corriendo del lugar. Reiner no lo siguió, ya que su trabajo como guardián se limitaba dentro de la Facultad, una vez afuera, no tenía por qué seguir con aquello, de tal forma que tuvo un momento para él. Primero revisó que en los alrededores no haya nadie, y procedió a revisar su celular.

Buscó el nombre “Porco Galliard” en las redes sociales, teniendo resultados en pocos instantes. Procedió a revisar con cuidado, de tal manera que no se le vaya a escapar alguna prueba de que anduvo revisando aquel perfil, pero para su mala suerte, el hombre tenía todo bloqueado, de tal forma que tendría, sí o sí, enviarle una solicitud para agregarlo, y sabía de sobra que jamás lo aceptaría.

Bajó un poco más, y pudo visualizar que tenía sólo a Historia entre sus contactos, ni siquiera a Zeke, con quien parecía tener un poco más de afinidad, según lo que había visualizado hace unos minutos. Sospechoso, pero encontraría la forma de poder investigarlo más a fondo, aunque ya empezaba a no distinguir entre si lo hacía por mérito propio o porque la Reina lo había solicitado.

Al final, bloqueó su móvil, y salió de aquel lugar, sólo para apreciar a una distancia bastante lejana, la figura de Porco perderse.

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Iría a su casa lo más pronto posible, y comenzaría a alistarse, a pesar de que recién daba la una de la tarde, y su cita estaba programada a las seis y media; tenía tiempo de sobra, y quiso atribuir al trote, el hecho de que su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que estaba ansiando aquello desde hace una semana.

Ya no había duda, quería ver a Pieck, y sacarse la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo. ¿De verdad podía habérsele metido en lo más profundo de su pecho con sólo haber hablado dos veces?

Lo averiguaría esa misma tarde. No perdió más tiempo, tomó el bus hasta su casa para empezar con la faena.

De la misma forma en que pensó que tenía mucho tiempo, de un momento a otro, dieron las seis. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al escuchar las campanadas del reloj que estaba colgado en la sala, anunciando que la hora estaba muy cerca.

Su corazón, de igual forma, latió más rápido y sus manos sudaron un poco. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse, ¿qué podría salir mal? Iría a verla, conversarían un poco, y pediría un poco de información que creía ella sabía, de paso sus dudas personales las respondería, y podría seguir viviendo con todas sus incertidumbres despejadas.

Sí, nada podía salir mal, tenía una buena corazonada.

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de su planificación, revisó quién era, y contestó.

—¿Hola? —Esperó la respuesta del otro lado de la bocina, a pesar de que sabía muy bien quien era—. Zeke, buenas tardes, ¿sucedió algo?— Hubo otra pausa. En cuanto escuchó lo que le indicó, sus cejas se arquearon—. ¿No es mucha molestia? Digo, puedo pagar un taxi… claro, entiendo, pero aun así, no creo que deberíamos llegar a tanto— hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para ver hacia afuera, corroborando lo que había dicho Zeke. Un par de palabras más fueron intercambiadas, y con esto, cerró la llamada.

Tomó su abrigo, pasó una última vez por el espejo, ratificando que se veía bastante bien. Ningún pelito fuera de lugar, el rapado milimétrico hacía coincidir toda esa parte de manera perfecta. Su fragancia era espectacular, incluso se había hecho una mascarilla para limpiar su cutis. Se sentía de maravilla, y con toda esa autoestima por los cielos, salió de su casa.

Cerró con seguro, y partió directo al carro estacionado del otro lado de la calle de su casa.

Cuando ingresó, se dio cuenta que Zeke exageraba en todo eso, ¿por qué se tomaría tantas molestias en alquilar aquel servicio? ¿Sería igual para todas las otras personas que habían pedido una cita con Pieck? ¿Por qué él habría de ser diferente?

No era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar “en las otras personas con las que estuvo Pieck”. Por esta vez, sólo se enfocaría en ella y él, nadie más.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, el auto comenzó a moverse. Al parecer ya tenía instrucciones sobre el viaje que haría.

Durante todo el trayecto sólo se escuchó música instrumental por el parlante, y con esto, Porco se mantuvo bastante relajado, de tal forma que no cayó en cuenta la ruta tomada, y al cabo de unos quince minutos, aparcaron a un lado de la calle, sólo en ése momento el chofer se giró para hablarle.

—Señor Galliard, la puerta negra con filos verdes es la casa de la señorita Pieck.

Cuando su cerebro reconectó, captó por completo el mensaje. Su corazón empezó a latir intensamente. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le notarían los pálpitos en el pecho.

Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer las características que le había dado el hombre, y sus manos sudaron. A pesar de que dentro del vehículo estaba totalmente aclimatado, sintió un fogaje interno, y le dio calor.

El chico era nervios en su totalidad, lo cual sólo acrecentó cuando escuchó los seguros de las puertas elevarse, dándole a entender que debía salir del carro.

Y así lo hizo. Se fijó que tuvo un poco de temblor en las piernas, ya que era algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Desde hace tantos días quería ver a Pieck, como aquel día en que pudieron conversar a solas por un rato.

Ahora no interferiría ni Reiner ni Zeke o Historia. Eran sólo él y ella.

Con esa charla interna que mantuvo, se llenó de valor, y tocó el timbre de la casa. Escuchó muchos ladridos provenientes de dentro de la casa, y creyó haber sentido que su corazón y el tiempo frenaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió, dejándola ver, con mucha iluminación por detrás, lo que le dio un aire resplandeciente.

Tenía a una diosa frente a sus ojos.

Pieck estaba hermosa.

Su boca se abrió, y quedó pasmado frente a la imagen que tenía delante de él, sin importar que el perro había salido en pos de olerlo, y restregársele por todo el pantalón. Claramente le había caído muy bien, ya que incluso comenzó a parársele en dos patas para ser acariciado, pero Porco no respondía. Estaba embobado.

Al parecer, Inuki se dio cuenta, y con un gran ladrido, lo sacó del trance.

—Ho-hola…—musitó casi en un susurro, sólo para darse cuenta que Pieck tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Sorprendida en todo su esplendor, las cejas arqueadas y la boca ligeramente abierta.

El perro nuevamente hizo de las suyas, y esta vez, Porco se agachó para tocarlo. Éste sólo tenía la lengua afuera y le lamía las manos; también movía el rabo de lado a lado, incluso se sentó para ser acariciado apropiadamente, cosa que Porco hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aquel animalito era muy simpático.

Desde abajo, levantó la mirada para toparse con la de Pieck, quien tenía desconcierto en su rostro. Ni siquiera le había contestado el saludo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí? —respondió la mujer con bastante confusión.

—¿Cómo? Creí que Zeke te pondría al tanto. Verás yo le pedí que-

—¿Tú eres el que pidió la cita?

—¡Sí! Vaya, por un momento pensé que me habían tomado el pelo.

El rostro de Pieck no cambió, incluso se tensó mucho más. No esperaba que el chico Galliard fuera el que haya pedido tal cosa, ¿estaba él al tanto de lo que significaba tener esa cita? ¿O acaso Zeke lo habría mandado intencionalmente sólo para molestarla?

—Inuki, entra— ordenó, y el perro hizo caso. Se despidió de él, y cerró la puerta, quedando a la altura de Porco, y sin verlo, agregó—. Vamos.

Comenzó a caminar sin detenerse a ver si el hombre la seguía o no. Entró al carro que los esperaba, y Porco se cuestionó el hecho de que, efectivamente, ése era el medio de movilización cuando aquellas citas sucedían, ya que en ningún momento dudó en si entrar o no. Un atisbo de mal sabor asomó a su ser, pero había decidido que esa noche no la pasaría mal, con incluso todo lo que podría acarrear esa cita.

Una vez dentro, nadie indicó nada, y el carro se movió de nuevo, al parecer, ya estaba todo preparado, como había predicho Zeke.

El hombre se dio cuenta que Pieck se sentó lo más alejada que pudo, casi pegándose a la puerta, como si quisiera abrirla en cualquier momento y lanzarse a la calle. Estaba muy claro que lo estaba evitando.

—Pieck… ¿cómo has estado? —se arriesgó y preguntó. Vio con total detenimiento cómo la mujer giraba la cara de la ventana hacia el asiento que tenía delante. Quería evitar el contacto visual, y sólo asintió. Después de eso, volvió a ver hacia la ventana.

¿Qué sucedía? No comprendía nada. El actuar de la mujer dejaba mucho que desear, o quizás él fue el culpable, haciéndose falsas ilusiones con ella.

¿Y si era verdad todo lo que decían de ella?

Entonces, ¿a qué iba ella verdaderamente?

Apartó la mirada de aquella silueta al otro lado del asiento que compartían, y también perdió su mente en la calle que veía a través de la ventana. Tuvo una corazonada hace unos minutos, y con esto, todo se había desmoronado por completo.

El viaje en el auto comenzó a hacerse un poco largo, ya era para que hubiesen llegado a cualquier lado, incluso comenzó a apreciarse un camino lleno de árboles, como si estuvieran ingresando a carretera. Porco, quien había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó al ver los paneles indicativos hacia distintas localidades.

Incluso Pieck empezó a intrigarse un poco, moviéndose en su asiento y viendo hacia todos los lados. Al sentir que la velocidad iba en aumento, fue quien rompió el silencio, pero no para hablarle a Porco.

—Oiga— llamó al chofer, quien no despegaba la cara del frente—. ¿Dónde estamos yendo? La localidad quedaba mucho más atrás. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Zek-?

Un chirrido invadió el ambiente, y la fuerza atractriz impulsó a los dos pasajeros hacia adelante, golpeándose contra los asientos para después, por el mismo impulso, caer hacia atrás con potencia.

Pieck cerró los ojos al sentir de manera brutal el tambaleo del auto. Gritó involuntariamente ante el miedo de aquel frenazo que tuvieron, mas nunca se esperó que alguien la abrazara rápidamente en medio del caos que se generó.

Porco había mantenido la calma, y al ver lo que sucedió, no lo dudó ni un segundo: se abalanzó hacia la mujer para protegerla con su cuerpo, por si algo más llegase a suceder. Sólo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor.

El carro, después de haber patinado unos cuantos metros, al fin se detuvo. No hubo ningún golpe desde afuera.

El rubio alzó la cabeza de a poco para ver cómo estaba el panorama, y le sorprendió ver que la carretera estaba prácticamente vacía.

Empezó a desvanecer el abrazo protector improvisado que creó, pero antes de sacar su brazo, Pieck lo sostuvo, y notó que ella temblaba.

Sin decir nada, volvió a poner los brazos como los tenía, para que ella se sienta protegida.

—Pieck, ¿estás bien? —notó que la cabeza de la chica se movió de lado a lado, en un rotundo “no”—. Tranquila, no pasa nada— la reconfortó.

—Pido disculpas, tenía que haber girado atrás, y me pasé. ¿Están bien?

Dicho esto, el chofer empezó a manejar en retro, para girar por donde debía haberlo hecho, y desde ahí, diez minutos hacia dentro, llegaron a una casa en la mitad de la nada.

El vehículo aparcó, se levantaron los seguros. En ése momento Pieck recién se percató lo cerca que tenía a Porco, y lo que lo había tenido por todo ése tiempo. Se sonrojó y bajó primero del carro, deshaciendo de manera brusca el abrazo que había permanecido hasta entonces.

La siguió Porco, quedándose parado frente a la casa, analizándola. Era una planta baja, no tan grande, y era la única ahí. No había más casas cerca, ni personas, tampoco se oía ruido, y ya estaba entrada la noche, junto con el descenso de temperatura.

El chofer llamó a Porco, y le entregó la llave para abrir la puerta. Él se dirigió allí para abrirla. Pieck estaba a su lado, queriendo entrar rápido para guarecerse del frío, cuando escucharon el carro arrancar.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas, viendo cómo el vehículo ya había emprendido su regreso, dejándolos ahí en medio de la nada.

—¡No se vaya! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a… regresar?

—Estoy seguro que Zeke tiene una explicación para esto— comentó Galliard, terminando de abrir la puerta, dándole paso a la dama e ingresando después de ella. Encendió la luz, sacó su celular, y marcó para llamar al causante, pero ni siquiera daba la tonada. Vio de nuevo la pantalla y se percató que el ícono de señal estaba vacío—. Lo que faltaba, no tengo señal, ¿tú tienes?

—Para nada.

—Estoy seguro que nos vendrá a recoger más tarde— hizo una pausa mientras veía la cara triste de la chica. Dudó un momento sobre si preguntar o quedarse callado, pero no había llegado hasta allí para no resolver sus dudas—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Pieck lo vio con su mirada confusa, y asintió. Caminó hasta un sillón y tomó asiento. Esperó a que Porco hiciera lo mismo en otro sillón, pero prefirió quedarse parado, recostando su cuerpo contra un estante vacío.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó con prisa el rubio

—¿Qué dices?

—Esto. Lo que vinimos a hacer aquí. ¿Qué es? 

Pieck lo vio confundida. ¿Cómo era que le preguntaba lo que debería de saber? El chico Galliard era muy extraño, se supone que sabía de sobra los rumores sobre ella y aquellas citas. No cambió su expresión.

—¿Tratas de decirme que no sabes a qué has venido?

—No. Trato de decirte que yo sé a qué vine, pero ¿a qué viniste tú? —respondió confiado. La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar la veracidad en sus palabras.

—Supongo que a complacerte, o eso es lo que la mayoría quiere escuchar, mas tú eres diferente, y espero no equivocarme.

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿cómo así que a complacer? ¿A cuántos había satisfecho ya? Empezaba a sentir esa sensación amarga recorrer su cuerpo, como si ella le debiera explicaciones de lo que hacía o lo que había hecho. Apretó sus puños inconscientemente y tragó fuerte. En realidad no quería que su impulsividad dañe lo poco que había logrado.

—Muy bien, si tanto quieres complacerme, empieza a hablar— aunque lo intentó, un poco de su molestia salió de su boca.

—¿Ah?

—Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el Club, sus integrantes, y sobre todo de-

La chica apenas escuchó las intenciones del rubio, se abalanzó sobre él, tapándole la boca con fuerza. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron directo al piso.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?

Sin emitir ninguna palabra, Porco vio como Pieck se ponía el dedo índice en la boca, haciendo alusión a que haga silencio. Él comprendió lo que debía hacer, pero no entendía nada, así que esperó un momento a ver qué le decía su acompañante.

—Ay, pero qué torpe soy, discúlpame, ¿sí?

La cara del rubio se deformó. Ahora sí que no entendía nada, primero la actitud fría y distante de la chica, y ahora esto. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Pieck, al ver que no hubo contestación, y que la cara del hombre estaba toda arrugada por la confusión, hizo una seña con las manos, en la que sus dedos índices, de manera horizontal, giraban entre sí, indicándole que le siga el juego.

—Ah… eh, pues, ay no te preocupes, ¿estás bien? —respondió torpemente, algo que a la mujer le pareció muy lindo, ante lo cual, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

Porco vio aquella sonrisa y sintió cómo su mundo volvía a encajar. Dios, era tan radiante y hermosa a la vez, no creía que alguien pudiera encajar tan bien en las dos características. Había tenido muchas chicas anteriormente, pero ninguna le dio esa sensación tan cálida como Pieck.

También sonrió, y estuvo seguro que se sonrojó un poco, pero lo pudo aminorar levantándose, y ayudándola a ella a pararse de igual manera.

Él la sostuvo bien de los brazos para que no se desestabilice, y cuando estuvo erguida, ella levantó la mirada, de manera que sus ojos chocaron en un cruce intenso.

Pudieron sentir una conexión que no necesitaba de palabras, sabían de antemano que podían comunicarse sin tener que abrir la boca; aquel toque que estaban teniendo, era suficiente para creer que podían surcar el cielo si se lo propusieran, como si una confianza que creían perdida, volviese a sus cuerpos, traspasando años y otras vidas.

Sus miradas se intensificaron, creyeron que las respuestas a sus preguntas podían resolverse por medio de ello, y sin querer, comenzaron a acercarse mucho más. La atracción que tenían en ése momento estaba traspasando las barreras de la lógica.

Tenían tan poco tiempo de conocerse, pero estaba claro que aquella conexión estaba pasando la barrera del espacio, tal como habían escuchado en algún lado: el tiempo es relativo.

Pieck pudo oler la fragancia que emanaba el chico, y la envolvía por completo. ¿Dónde había percibido un olor similar? No lo recordaba, pero estaba segura que era conocido, familiar, y la confortaba, como si tuviera la sensación de volver a casa después de un prolongado tiempo fuera.

A Porco le llegó, golpeándole su rostro, el olor del champú de Pieck. Sentía cómo aquel aroma ingresaba por su nariz y recorría la vía correcta hacia el cerebro; eso lo relajaba, como si el mundo se estuviese desmoronando afuera, aun así creería que nada les pasaría, ya que una fuerza adimensional los protegería de la catástrofe.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, un ruido terrible y resonante se oyó.

Ambos se asustaron por el estruendo, e inconscientemente, Pieck se pegó al cuerpo de Porco, con evidente miedo. Sus miradas se fijaron en la entrada a lo que creían era la cocina, de dónde provino aquel sonido.

Sólo la luz de la sala, donde se encontraban ahora, estaba encendida. Lo demás era tinieblas, algo que a Pieck no le gustaba para nada, de tal forma que, así como estaban, apegados el uno con el otro, caminaron hasta la entrada de aquel cuarto. Encendieron el foco, y efectivamente era la cocina. Reconocieron un par de ollas en el suelo, confirmando que aquello había sido el origen del ruido.

Se vieron, con un poco de miedo y escepticismo, así que prefirieron no entrar ahí.

Ya un poco más calmados, se adentraron a explorar la casa, dándose cuenta que estaba bastante limpia, como si alguien hubiera estado ahí temprano.

Ingresaron a un cuarto grande, Pieck se sentó en la cama, para luego dejarse caer. Hizo una mueca de agrado, abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos. Porco se acercó en silencio y la admiró.

De por sí era una belleza, ni decir ahora que se había arreglado un poco más.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó el chico al verla tan satisfecha en la cama.

—Pruébalo— dijo, abriendo los ojos y sentándose—, este colchón está demasiado rico, nada en comparación con el que duermo todos los días— respondió sobajeando la superficie.

—Te creo. Ya luego lo compruebo por mí mismo.

Pieck no comprendió la esquiva, pero Porco estaba tratando de controlarse. Si acababa en el mismo colchón que la mujer, se desataría todo aquello cuanto estaba reprimiendo.

—Oye, ya que estamos más… a gusto, ¿podemos conversar?

—¿Sobre qué era?

—El Club y-

—¡Aaah! —Interrumpió ella, lanzando un grito que hizo asustar al chico—. ¡Ay, mi, mi… mi estómago! Perdón, perdón, ya regreso.

Salió corriendo del cuarto hacia afuera. Porco vio la escena con desconcierto, se asomó por la puerta para ver hacia el pasillo, confirmando que Pieck cerraba la puerta del baño, casi azotándola.

Ya dentro de éste, respiró un poco, y comenzó a desvestir la parte de arriba de sus prendas. Cuando quedó en interior, palpó entre las dos copas del _brassier_ el pequeño artefacto negro, con forma de palo que tenía ahí prendido. Lo sacó, lo tiró al retrete, bajó la válvula y no separó la vista hasta que estuvo segura de que se había ido por el escusado.

Bajó la palanca otra vez, para estar segura, ya con esto, se volvió a vestir y salió del baño, de nuevo hacia el cuarto, donde encontró a Porco sentado en el colchón.

—¿Estás bien? Saliste corriendo de la nada. ¿Comiste algo que te hiciera daño?

—Claro que no, Porco. En realidad estuve esquivando el tema que quieres tocar por una simple razón.

—¿Estás amenazada o algo? Es ése barbón, ¿cierto?

Pieck rió. Le pareció muy tierna la actitud que acogió el rubio; estaba más que claro que no compaginaba bien con Zeke.

—Yo no lo diría así, pero tenía un micrófono pequeño en la ropa.

—¿Qué? ¿Un micrófono? No entiendo, Pieck.

—Cuando suceden estas citas, siempre llevo uno, por precaución— confesó ella un poco cabizbaja—. Sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa que fueras tú. ¿Por qué quisiste salir así, de esta manera?

_“¿Entonces es cierto?”_ , pensó el chico. Su semblante cambió por un momento, pero se repuso rápidamente. No podía perder el rumbo ahora que había llegado lejos.

—Ya viste que tengo a Reiner respirándome en el cuello— comentó, pasándose la mano por la nuca, como si con eso espantara los retazos de presencia del aludido—. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil poder acercarme a ti, ya sabes, por las reglas.

—Y esta fue la única opción, ya veo. Fue arriesgado, no lo negaré, pero pudiste darle a Zeke una cucharada de su mismo veneno— respondió con felicidad en su cara.

—Sí, algo así. Admito que me dolió mucho hacerlo, pero en serio… quería verte— dijo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y el corazón latiéndole a mil. Pieck abrió los ojos al escucharlo, y su corazón también se aceleró—, y hablarte. Me divertí mucho la última vez— agregó, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

El rostro de la chica se serenó, y aunque las palabras de antes la habían puesto nerviosa, siguió sus instintos, y se acercó a Porco. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y le dedicó una sonrisa muy linda. El corazón del hombre dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo podía un simple gesto hacerlo perder los estribos?

—Porco, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en saber sobre el Club sin que Zeke lo sepa?

—Ése barbudo no me inspira nada de confianza. Sé que esconde muchas cosas.

—No sé si nadie nota lo que mencionas, o todos lo hacen, pero se aguantan por los beneficios.

—¿Beneficios?

—Ninguna Facultad ofrece buenas plazas de trabajo con remuneración decente. Y si eres parte del Club, recibes un monto mensual, como si trabajaras para la Organización.

Pieck había comenzado a hablar sobre las cosas que él no sabía, y que por alguna razón, no le habían dicho. Le prestó toda la atención que podía, y siguió escuchando lo que ella tenía para decir.

—Por otra parte, el Club tiene alianzas con las personas más influyentes de la ciudad, de tal forma que actúan como un Banco. Si eres miembro, accedes a muchas más cosas, como préstamos de montos elevados para comprarte una casa.

—Pero eso son todos beneficios para los rubios, ¿y los que no son?

—Al salir con el título que otorga la Facultad, automáticamente ingresas a un proceso de selección en cualquier empresa, con pagas excelentes. Hay veces que, si consigues trabajo mientras estudias, puedes seguir ahí mismo una vez graduado, y pueden hasta triplicarte el sueldo.

Todo sonaba muy bonito, al parecer era un cuento de hadas para los adultos. Buena posición, buena economía, buenas relaciones, aun así, a Porco no le cuadraba algo.

—¿Y tú en qué trabajas?

Pieck se quedó callada un instante. Abría un poco la boca, y la cerraba al no decir nada, debatiéndose entre qué decir y qué no.

Giró los ojos por toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera desviar el tema, dándole así algo de tiempo para poder afrontar su realidad con alguien por primera vez.

Pero no lo hubo, y Porco no despegaba su mirada de ella.

—Trabajo en una tienda de ropa.

—¿Y qué tal te va? Quizás pueda ir a comprar algo.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—Pues claro. Sino ¿cómo podría ayudarte?

Aquellas palabras las había buscado desde hace mucho tiempo en alguien, y por tres largos años, las había dejado en el olvido. Retumbaban y resonaban en sus oídos, en su mente. Le habían dado la fuerza que necesitaba para poder desahogar todo aquello que tenía clavado en el pecho.

—Zeke me impuso un castigo. Cuando nos conocimos, hace tres años, me dio a elegir si irme de la Facultad o aguantar toda la carrera bajo su supervisión.

—¿Su supervisión? No entiendo, Pieck.

—Pues él y yo no nos entendíamos, siempre llegábamos a malos términos— la mujer levantó la nostálgica mirada, recordando esa parte de su vida, pero volvió a la realidad al escuchar que Porco carraspeó—. En cada pelea, yo siempre tenía la razón, y gracias a eso, terminó por relegarme bajo el poder que poseía. Cuando busqué trabajo para poder mantenerme, por alguna razón, ninguna empresa recibía mi carpeta siquiera.

—¿Él hizo eso? ¿Obligó a todos a que te den la espalda? ¡Pedazo de mal nacido!

—Así es, esa fue su forma de decirme que aunque yo tenga la razón, él tiene el poder.

—Me habías dicho que trabajas en una tienda de ropa. ¿Entonces cómo fue que-?

—Los negocios muy pequeños no están unidos a la Organización, de tal forma que pude ocupar la vacante, sin embargo el sueldo es demasiado bajo. Me alcanza para pagar el alquiler al menos.

—Pero vivir solo implica más gastos, ¿entonces cómo?

—Zeke— pausó un momento, pensando bien lo que diría—. Él es la respuesta.

Pieck se levantó, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando de ése tema. Porco notó enseguida la inconformidad de ella, y lo difícil que le resultaba abrirse con esos temas tan delicados, de tal forma que también se levantó de la cama y fue detrás de ella.

—Oye, disculpa, creo que fui muy intenso al preguntar todo eso. No sabía lo duro que era para ti.

—Tranquilo, no es como si fuera tu culpa. Aún no sé la razón por la que quieres saber todo esto.

—Esto del status quo no me resulta para nada creíble. Aprovecharse de algo tan superficial como el color del cabello…

—¿Verdad? Pues resulta que las personas con el cabello rubio son mejores para los negocios, según ellos, claro. Yo podría construirles un imperio si quisiera, con o sin cabellera.

—Quisiera saber un poco más sobre todo esto, pero no quiero forzarte a hablar sobre cosas que no quieras.

—Eres prospecto a estar en el Club, ¿cómo podría confiarte algo tan secreto y esperar que no me delates? Zeke no tolera engaños.

—Vaya, qué ironía.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Pieck quería escuchar algo que la haga dar aquel paso final: confiarle los secretos más oscuros del Club. Sin embargo aún tenía sus dudas, debido a lo que mencionó. Es cierto que el chico no parecía estar ligado a los lineamientos que le habían indicado, pero en menos de tres días, estaría obligado a serlo, quiera o no.

Algo en su interior le indicaba que era el adecuado, pero la realidad sólo apuntaba a que sería lo contrario, debido a su cercanía con la membresía; similar a lo que pensaba Porco de ella con respecto a todos los rumores. Su corazón decía que no era así, pero ahí estaba, en una “cita” de las que solía tener.

—Quisiera saber si hay alguna forma de revelar lo que es. Si hubiera alguna manera de hacer caer el velo que tienen, y mostrar su verdadero rostro… al menos lo intentaría, sin importar en lo que termine.

Pieck se sorprendió. ¿Alguien quería confrontar a los del Club al igual que ella? Convencida o no, ella también lo intentaría.

Confiaría en Porco.

—Interesante respuesta. Pues si hay algo con que pudieras atacar, sería revelando los secretos que esconden.

—¿Qué secretos?

—Lo que esconden con las personas de cabello oscuro. No es nada malo, pero en su círculo, sí que lo es— se levantó de la cama, y empezó a caminar por el cuarto mientras el chico esperaba pacientemente que ella hable. Escucharía con atención todo lo que tenía para decir—. Todos están relacionados de manera íntima con alguien de cabello negro. Las personas a las que tanto dicen odiar, en realidad son el punto débil de todos ellos.

—¿Qué? —respondió confundido.

—Nunca se ha visto al cabeza de la Organización— dijo al fin viéndolo. Su mirada estaba determinada a hacerle comprender las cosas que sucedían en realidad—. Quienes dirigen la Facultad en realidad son Historia y Zeke, pero ¿a nadie se le hizo extraño que dos jóvenes tengan tal tipo de responsabilidad? Y parecen ser tan pulcros y limpios, como si nada les saliera mal nunca, ¿por qué crees que sucede eso?

—No, no lo sé, Pieck.

—La Organización les cubre todo. Si, por ejemplo, llegaran a enterarse que se filtró información que no los beneficia, no dudarían en enviar a alguien a callar al filtrador, de la manera que fuera.

—¿Son una mafia?

—Son una mafia disfrazada como Institución de ayuda.

Si hubo algo que jamás se le pasó a Porco por la mente, fue tener que lidiar con algo tan sucio como eso. Había una gran diferencia entre enfrentar a Zeke e Historia, y enfrentar a la mafia que había detrás de eso. Se sintió impotente y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar la boca y los puños. Tuvo el impulso de golpear algo, pero se contuvo, ¿qué pensaría Pieck si lo hiciera? No estaba en su casa como para poder patear cosas a gusto.

Estuvieron un rato largo en silencio, sin mirarse. Pieck veía, absorta en sus pensamientos, hacia la ventana, donde ya estaba todo oscurecido, y con un poco de neblina. Comenzó a sentir frío, y se refugió en la chaqueta que traía. Porco estaba tratando de idear algún plan, sin éxito, con toda la información que le había proporcionado la mujer. También sintió frío, de tal forma que abrochó su chaqueta.

—Hace frío— comentó él.

—Un poco. ¿Quieres algo caliente? Veamos si hay algo en la cocina embrujada.

Porco sonrió por el mal chiste. Le sorprendió que algo así de simple lo haya hecho cambiar el semblante que traía.

Ambos salieron del cuarto. Ya en la cocina encontraron bolsitas de té. Prepararon además unos sándwiches de queso, y se sentaron a comer en la mesa pequeña de la sala. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, de tal forma que sólo les quedó té en las tazas.

—Qué cita más rara he tenido contigo, Porco— comentó la chica después de alzar un sorbo de su té negro.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, normalmente a estas alturas ya debería haberme ido, pero estas dos horas, además de intensas, han sido gratificantes.

—¿Y qué se supone que se hace en estas citas? Digo, para que no duren más de dos horas.

—No duran nada porque las personas que vienen son en extremo aburridas.

—¿O sea que yo no soy aburrido? —preguntó el chico con mucha curiosidad.

—La verdad es que no. Desde que te vi en la Facultad el primer día de tu ingreso, me causaste una buena impresión.

El rostro de Porco denotó mucha felicidad. Había estado con esa incógnita por tantos días, y sin preguntárselo, Pieck se la había respondido. Claro que eso no era indicativo de que a ella le guste él, pero era una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Al final se pusieron a hablar sin conjeturas. Reían, se ponían serios, volvían a reír, estaban conversando como nunca antes, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Pieck sentía una confianza única, y por eso se desató hablando.

Sin darse cuenta, el reloj tocó campanazos, dando a entender que ya era medianoche. Los dos se giraron para corroborar la hora, y fue en aquel momento en que empezaron a preocuparse por cómo saldrían de ahí.

Porco se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, abriéndola, capaz ya los estaban esperando afuera, pero además de que no había ningún carro aparcado, el frío estaba intenso. Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, y dándole una mirada desalentadora, dio a entender que hasta el momento, no podrían salir de ahí.

—Si vamos a tener que dormir aquí, pido el cuarto del colchón suave— apresuró a decir Pieck—. Igual ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a descansar.

—Claro, yo dormiré en el cuarto de al lado.

Cada uno se acomodó en su respectivo dormitorio, arropándose con las sábanas gruesas, de tal forma que podían abrigarse bien, pero unos sonidos extraños empezaron a escucharse dentro del cuarto donde estaba tratando de dormir Pieck.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo andando en el armario que tenía cerca. El corazón se le aceleró, y apretó los ojos, seguro era su imaginación. Volvió a concentrarse en dormir, pero por culpa de aquel primer ruido, sus sentidos estaban alertas ante cualquier otra cosa anormal.

La ventana empezó a emitir un chirrido, lo que atribuyó al viento desde fuera, pero aun así eso la asustaba.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y creyó que al fin podría dormir en paz, pero una corriente de aire ingresó, azotando la puerta en un solo portazo. Eso sí la hizo brincar de la cama, y con el cuerpo temblando, se levantó a encender la luz. Estaba segura que de esa manera no podría dormir.

No tenía otra opción. Iría al dormitorio contiguo y despertaría a Galliard.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando al abrir la puerta, la luz del pasillo estaba encendida, y se apagó en sus narices.

Sintió cómo la sangre fue a dar al piso, y corriendo, sin tocar la puerta, entró al cuarto donde estaba el hombre.

—¡¡Porco!!

—¡¿Qué?! —despertó sobresaltado de la cama. Tenía un hilo de saliva, ya tenía durmiendo un buen rato—. Pieck, ¿qué pasó? Estás alterada.

La mujer no lo dudó, y se tiró encima de él. Tenía un poco de escalofríos, ya que se había quitado la chaqueta, quedando en una blusa no muy abrigadora. O eso creyó Porco al tocarla.

—Tengo miedo, se escuchan unos ruidos extraños, y la luz… ¡la luz estaba encendida! Y se apagó sola.

—¿Se apagó sola?

—¡No quiero ir a ése cuarto!

Hundió el rostro en el cuello del hombre, y a pesar de que debía ser considerado con ella, sintió como una corriente eléctrica salió de ahí, recorriendo hacia su brazo, erizándolo.

—Tranquila, ¿quieres dormir aquí?

—Sí, por favor.

Él le hizo espacio, la arropó bien, y se salió de la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta, y al pasar cerca de Pieck, ella lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Espera, a dónde vas? —Porco la miró confundido.

—Al otro cuarto, para que puedas dormir aquí. ¿No habías dicho es-?

Ella lo cortó sin decir nada, sólo tiró del brazo musculoso de él, atrayéndolo hacia la cama. Él cayó encima de ella, justo como había sucedido al revés hace unos minutos.

—No quiero dormir sola.

Porco levantó la cabeza y quedó frente a ella, bastante cerca para sentir su respiración agitada, y su rostro miedoso. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y por supuesto no se iba a negar. No iba a pasar nada fuera de lo común. Dormirían en la misma cama sin llegar a ningún extremo.

—Claro, Pieck. Hazme espacio— la sonrisa que inundó el rostro de la chica lo hizo entrar en confianza. Se acomodaron bien, y ya un poco más calmados se acurrucaron bajo la sábana gruesa.

Pieck abrazaba el torso de Porco, notándolo bien trabajado. Escuchó rápidamente una respiración pesada, y comprendió que el chico estaba cansado, pues había sucumbido al sueño bastante rápido.

Sonrió, levantó la cabeza y admiró la belleza que tenía reflejada en el rostro. El cabello parecía no revolvérsele a pesar de estar acostado y sus facciones relajadas le producían cierta ternura. Lo que más le gustó de él fue la nariz respingada y ligeramente roja, producto del frío. Los labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, sin perder su tonalidad rosada.

No podía negar que era muy atractivo, incluso para ella que había jurado nunca más fijarse en un chico rubio, pero incluso la tonalidad de rubio de Porco era distinta a la de los chicos que conocía. Era tan distinto.

Se impulsó un poco y logró besar la boca del chico dormido. Había tenido muchas ganas de hacer eso, pero se decía a sí misma que no sería posible por la promesa que se hizo, sin embargo, había caído de lleno entre sus brazos.

Se separó rápidamente, antes que pudiera despertarlo, y volviendo a acomodarse, pudo conciliar el sueño mucho más rápido.

Estaba segura entre aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían. Podría dormir ahí todos los días que le quedasen, ya sea en ésta vida o en otra.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Vengo con la cara avergonzada, porque esto se debió haber publicado hace como semana y media, pero tuve que anteponer un proyecto y en eso se me fue el tiempo, por lo demás les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, no quiero que piensen que no lo tomo en serio o que me he quedado sin ideas. Reitero, toda la trama como tal, ya la tengo en la cabeza, así que seguiré adelante (como Eren xd).
> 
> Bueno, y como siempre, hablaré del capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Pongan sus dudas aquí, por si algo no se comprendió.
> 
> Pues, se está dando a conocer un poco más sobre lo que hubo entre Pieck y Zeke, y el hecho de que ella le haya contado a Porco, da una idea de cómo influenció él en ella, en tan poco tiempo, ¿alguien ha sentido eso alguna vez? Vuelvo y digo, muchas de las cosas que escribo son basadas en experiencias propias.
> 
> Y hablando de experiencias propias, las partes paranormales que escribí me pasaron. Sonidos extraños a cualquier hora del día, sobre todo los de las ollas, y más aún los de la ventana y del armario; pero debo decirles que hubo una noche en que desperté, con la mirada al pasillo, y la luz estuvo encendida, y fue como si hubiera notado mi presencia, se apagó. El interruptor está en el mismo pasillo, así que para que alguien lo hubiera hecho, tendría que haberlo visto, lo que se corroboró al día siguiente cuando mis papás confirmaron que ellos no se habían levantado para nada.
> 
> ¿Y ustedes han tenido encuentros paranormales? ¡Cuéntenme!
> 
> Disculpen el intento terrorífico que traté de darle, seguro no fue bueno como las grandes obras de terror, pero se trató de hacer lo posible para que Pieck durmiera con Porco jaja.
> 
> ¿Y cómo llevaron el encuentro Pokkopikku? Cómo me encanta meter drama: primero están confundidos, luego no se quieren hablar, luego ya intercambian palabras, y al final no pueden dejar de hablar, jaja, es interesante el desarrollo de estos personajes, más aún porque hay un propósito en común que se antepone a lo que sienten.
> 
> Sentirse atraído tan rápido por alguien sucede bastante, pero sentir una conexión instantánea, es algo de lo más bonito, uno cree que conoce a esa otra persona de toda la vida. Imagínense sentirse así con Porco, uf, me muero.
> 
> Y con este capítulo se confirman los enredos amorosos relevantes, los nombro por si se olvidaron (lo cual es comprensible por el tiempo espaciado): Porco y Pieck, Zeke y Pieck, Reiner y Porco, Historia y Porco.
> 
> El GalliRei es mi ship culposa jaja, quería poner un poco de eso en esta historia, espero no sea de su desagrado, y si es así, háganmelo saber, de igual forma es algo minoritario, más relevancia tiene el ZekPikku, y es con lo cual empezaré el siguiente capítulo, ¡espérenlo con ansias, por favor!
> 
> Se agradece y aprecia sus corazones, comentarios, agregar a listas, y sus lecturas. Aprovecho este espacio para indicarte, querido lector, que si te gustó lo que leíste, házmelo saber, para poder tener opiniones sobre las partes que más tienen notabilidad; de igual forma si hay algo que no guste, es para tener respaldo sobre lo que más les gusta leer, así sea un solo comentario, estaré muy agradecida.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, me despido, les mando un abrazo desinfectado.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Verdad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia sí es de mi autoría.

Advertencias: mención a discriminación, mención a odio.

.

**Capítulo 5: Verdad**

El ambiente estaba muy apacible, las flores adornaban muy bien el camino, y sus manos se apretaron firmemente, indicando la seguridad de sus sentimientos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ella vio hacia arriba, él hacia abajo, y las sonrisas que compartieron fueron por completo sinceras.

O eso fue lo que Pieck creyó por un buen tiempo.

Mientras caminaban, el pasaje comenzó a ponerse turbio, las flores rosadas de antes, empezaban a aparecer de color amarillo marchito, para posteriormente desaparecer, quedando un tallo flácido, color café, caído. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y el agarre de manos, con cada paso, se iba aflojando un poco.

Pieck miraba el oscuro camino con temor, se fijó en la vegetación muerta, y el sendero cada vez se hacía angosto, de tal forma que dos personas no pasarían por ahí. Cuando cayó en cuenta de aquello, giró su cabeza para indicarle a Zeke que tendría que ir detrás de ella para poder pasar, sin embargo, él no estaba ahí. Dio un vistazo a su mano, que tenía aún la sensación de agarre, y el miedo la invadió.

—¡Zeke! ¡¿Zeke, dónde estás?! —gritó con ímpetu, envolviéndose en la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Vio hacia atrás, pensó en regresar y buscarlo, pero no veía nada. Dio un pequeño paso para tantear el terreno, y qué susto se pegó al sentir que, detrás de ella, el camino había quedado hueco.

No tuvo más opción que seguir adelante; con cada paso que daba, la oscuridad la envolvía, con penumbra y aire gélido. El miedo la carcomía viva, nunca había gustado de la soledad a oscuras, aunque jamás le había tocado caminar en esas condiciones. La visión que tenía delante era totalmente nula, de tal forma que decidió extender los brazos para palpar primero con las manos cualquier cosa que esté en frente.

Primero sólo estaba el camino lúgubre, pero eventualmente, tenía la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría, y no estuvo más alejada de la verdad.

Sus manos palparon una superficie dura y rugosa. Era un tallo de árbol, ¿en medio de un sendero? Dio unos pasos más, para poder rodearlo, pero se encontró con unas ramas a manera de enredaderas, tan filosas que parecían espinas. En pos de seguir adelante, estuvo tratando de zafarse, pero cada movimiento que hacía, la dejaba aún más enmarañada, y aquellas espinas ya comenzaban a cortarle la ropa y las partes expuestas de la piel.

Quiso regresar, pero por donde había pasado anteriormente, como si de un monstruo se tratase, habían crecido más ramas que la maltrataban con ahínco.

Gritó, gritó como pudo, pronunciaba el nombre de Zeke en plena desesperación, mientras caminaba como podía, aún si pasar por aquellas ramas la dejarían en una situación deplorable. El miedo ya había tomado control de su cuerpo, y sus piernas temblaban. La sangre le cayó al piso cuando sintió unas pequeñas manitos en todas las direcciones, tratando de agarrarla por las piernas, y por la cintura.

—¡¡Zeke!! ¡Auxilio, por favor! ¡Ayúdame! —Gritó, al tiempo en que se estaba dando por vencida. Cayó al suelo, lastimándose con las ramas que estaban debajo de ella, y ahí empezó a llorar—. Alguien, por favor… ayúdeme…

Y como si su súplica hubiese sido escuchada, empezó a ingresar un poco de luz, la misma que se iba expandiendo por todo el lugar. Al contacto de esta con las ramas, las quemaba, por lo que las que quedaban, se empezaban a esconder en la oscuridad que había quedado detrás de la mujer.

Pasó un poco de tiempo hasta que sus ojos se acoplasen bien a la iluminación, y frente a ella apareció Zeke, con una mirada vacía y despectiva. No dijo nada, sólo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Al ver esto, Pieck se levantó como pudo, y fue detrás de él.

—¡Zeke, espera! —dijo antes de llegar a su lado, un poco calmada, pero aún permanecía la prueba de que había llorado. Sus ojos y mejillas seguían húmedos—. ¿Dónde estabas? Todo oscureció, y las ramas me-

Se sorprendió al ver a Zeke pararse frente a ella, con la misma mirada de antes. El hombre la agarró de los hombros, y con mucha fuerza la empujó hacia atrás.

—No camines a mi lado. Quédate ahí, donde perteneces.

—¿Qué? Zeke, espera, no te-

No culminó. Vio cómo, de un momento a otro, a los lados del hombre, salieron más personas, todas rubias, que la miraban con asco y burla. Caras con risas malvadas, le dirigían improperios, escupían y la señalaban.

No entendía qué sucedía, pero mientras Zeke caminaba, la luz se alejaba, como si él fuera quien la hubiese traído. Como pudo, se levantó de nuevo y corrió atrás de él, pero fue cuando empezó a escuchar con detenimiento las cosas que esa gente decía.

No podía ser cierto, estaban locos, ¿cómo era posible que se encontrara desnuda? Si bien las ramas la habían rasguñado, no había sido suficiente como para haberla despojado de la ropa.

Pero se equivocó. Cuando se fijó sobre sí misma, corroboró lo que las personas decían, y con mucha vergüenza, se tapó como pudo.

Las personas empezaron a reír a carcajadas al ver aquella escena; después de un poco de morbo, se fueron detrás de Zeke, y mientras ellos desaparecían uno a uno, la oscuridad volvía a reinar en donde ella quedó.

La sumió una profunda tristeza, y se preparó para lo peor. Unos pasos agigantados escuchaba acercarse. Cerró los ojos, y apretándolos para desconocer a su siguiente agresor, esperó la parte final de su existencia: abandonada y olvidada por todos. Las lágrimas volvieron a invadirla, comenzó a sentir de nuevo las ramas por todo su cuerpo, lastimándola.

Sonaban tan fuerte aquellos golpes, que Pieck abrió los ojos enseguida. Se fijó en que tenía un nudo en la garganta y efectivamente también tenía lágrimas. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Vaya qué pesadilla, hace bastante tiempo no tenía una así de fuerte.

Nuevamente escuchó golpes, y una voz de fondo.

Cuando giró para buscar su chaqueta, vio la figura dormida de Porco, y una tremenda tranquilidad la acogió. El chico estaba con la boca un poco abierta, la respiración pesada que indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido, le dio esa sensación.

Sonrió para sí, y agradeció haber podido tener esa imagen después de una pesadilla tan horrible.

—¡Señor Galliard, señorita Pieck! —al fin entendió lo que la voz indicaba, y de nuevo golpearon. Tomó su chaqueta, se calzó, y fue rápidamente a la puerta. La abrió, y pudo ver al chofer que había contratado Zeke—. ¡Por fin! Tengo un buen rato tocando, creía que algo les había sucedido.

—No, sólo estábamos dormidos, ¿qué hora es?

—Las seis y media de la mañana.

—Ya veo por qué no escuchamos los golpes. Espere, ya despierto a mi… —se quedó pensando en la siguiente palabra que daría. Galliard no era su amigo, ni su amante, ni siquiera pasó algo aquella noche, pero aun así no supo cómo tildarlo. El hombre arqueó una ceja esperando una respuesta—. Espere, por favor. Ya regreso.

Volvió con paso acelerado. Su corazón también demostraba una pequeña taquicardia. Entró al cuarto, despacio, se acercó al chico rubio, quien no se había movido ni con el estruendo de la puerta, ni con los movimientos de ella al levantarse o con la conversación que sostuvo hace un momento con el señor afuera de la casa.

Bajó su cara hasta quedar cerca de la del chico, y apreció todo su esplendor. No comprendía cómo alguien dormido le podía causar tal apretujón en el pecho. Vio unos mechones que le caían en la frente, y pensó en apartarlos, pero no quería despertarlo así.

Pensó nuevamente en acercarse a su boca, y robarle un beso, tal como lo había hecho por la noche, aunque prefería mil veces que él se lo diese, consciente y con ganas. Se abstuvo, puso todos esos pensamientos lejos de sí, y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, con un suave meneo, lo fue despertando de a poco.

Los párpados le pesaron y sus ojos ardieron al tratar de abrirlos rápido. Movió su cuerpo de a poco; pestañeó muchas veces para tratar de enfocar bien la imagen que tenía frente suyo, y entre dormido y despierto, vio a Pieck, sonriéndole.

—Qué… bonita —musitó, siendo igual escuchado por la chica. Después de decir aquello, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Pieck se quedó estática, con el corazón bombeándole sentimientos y emociones demasiado fuertes. Su mano no se movió del hombro de Porco, y su boca tenía una ligera abertura, donde albergaba la duda: _“¿Escuché bien?”_

Pasó un momento en esa posición, tratando de descifrar, y al mismo tiempo, quedándose en blanco por aquel suceso tan pequeño, pero con alto impacto.

No fue hasta que escuchó la voz del chofer que aún los seguía esperando, que ella dejó toda la suavidad, y siendo un poco más brusca, volvió a despertar al hombre.

Se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que pasó, algo que al parecer Porco no recordaba, de tal forma que decidió alejarse un poco de él, y en unos minutos, ya estaban ambos dentro del auto, rumbo a la ciudad.

A pesar de que habían congeniado bastante bien, el sueño les ganó a ambos, y fueron dormidos todo lo que duró el regreso.

Ninguno apareció por la Facultad en todo el día.

Mientras tanto, Zeke estaba reunido con Colt, resolviendo temas relacionados con su candidatura para las elecciones próximas.

—Entonces, deberíamos proponer más becas estudiantiles. Los alumnos hoy en día buscan la superación profesional, ¿no lo cree, Zeke?

El alto, con su cigarrillo en la boca, tenía la mirada perdida en el perchero del frente. Su mente vagaba por las zonas más profundas de su subconsciente. Ni siquiera estaba fumando como tal, sólo tenía el cigarro encendido y metido en la boca, deshaciéndose éste por acción del fuego. Colt volvió a suspirar. Zeke estaba más desconcentrado que cualquier otro día.

—Disculpe, Zeke —mencionó con sutileza—. ¿Zeke? ¿Hola?

El portazo que hubo, los hizo sobresaltar a los dos, pero al menos con eso, el alto volvió a la realidad. Se viraron y vieron a Reiner en la puerta. Era tan extraño que ése chico pierda los estribos, azotando la puerta.

—Zeke, Galliard no ha aparecido hoy. Tampoco está Finger. ¿Hay algo que haya sucedido y no me hayan comunicado? He estado esperándolo cual princesa por dos horas.

—Cálmate, Reiner, es raro verte tan encrespado por alguien.

—¡Dos horas! Eso es demasiado. También he estado atento por si aparecía en línea, pero no ha habido nada de él desde ayer a las seis de la tarde —respondió un poco alterado, con un tono bastante preocupado, sin embargo, su voz se neutralizó, y añadió—. Curiosamente, por parte de la chica Pieck, se repite el mismo patrón. ¿Acaso ellos…?

—¿Acaso ellos qué? —cuestionó Zeke, con evidente enojo en su mirada.

La autoridad del más alto se sitió en toda la sala, dejando a Reiner con más preguntas que respuestas, pero sin ganas de decirlas, y Colt, quien había estado callado, sólo pudo sentir un poco de vergüenza ajena. Los tres quedaron en silencio, con Reiner desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar donde no se topara con la imagen de Zeke.

Finalmente, el de lentes decidió sacar el cigarrillo de su boca, y apagarlo en el cenicero. Los otros dos lo veían en silencio, esperando que diga algo, sin embargo sólo se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió.

Era evidente que había algo que lo estaba molestando.

Ya sin el hombre de lentes ahí dentro, Reiner se acercó a Colt, y ocupó el asiento en el que había estado Zeke.

—¿Sabes algo, Colt? Sobre la desaparición de Galliard… y el ánimo de Zeke.

—No, Reiner. Llevo una hora con él, y además de estar desconcentrado, no mencionó casi nada —respondió mientras guardaba sus cosas. Al final lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Porco?

Reiner se sorprendió, no esperaba tal pregunta. ¿Acaso Colt estaría preguntando para llevarle información a Zeke? ¿O quizás lo hacía por empatía? No iba a correr con el riesgo, de tal forma que pensó la respuesta más neutral que pudo.

—Bueno, es que como sabes, estoy a cargo de Galliard. Historia me pide todos los días un informe de él.

—Vaya, pero no puedes hacer nada si él no viene.

—Exacto, pero ¿qué hago si se entera que Finger tampoco ha aparecido? Es sospechoso.

—No creo que se ponga a investigar. Ella tiene otras cosas que hacer. En todo caso sólo obvia eso.

—¿Esos son tus consejos para Reiner, Colt? —se escuchó una vocecita que provenía de la puerta. Los dos chicos, con la sangre en el piso, voltearon a ver, y la pequeña figura de Historia permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados; su sola presencia era imponente. ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí parada?

Ambos hombres se levantaron de golpe, acercándose a ella la saludaron, un poco nerviosos.

—¿Desde cuándo te pido informes de Galliard, Reiner? Que yo recuerde, te pedí que lo vigilaras hasta que firme el contrato, además de notificarme algún acto raro, pero de ahí, nada —se acercó al hombre, quedando frente a él—. No entiendo por qué dirías esas cosas a Colt, y tampoco entiendo —cortó su frase, para dirigirse al otro chico—, la razón por la que me tendrían que ocultar algo.

—Historia, yo no quería… es decir, no fue mi intención que eso sonara así.

—Reiner, ¿que sonara como qué? ¿Como si no quisieras que se note que estás detrás de Porco? —dio un paso adelante, pegándose mucho al hombre, y entonando con bastante seguridad, añadió—. Mi Porco.

Escuchar todo eso sólo hizo que Reiner se sintiera más avergonzado.

La chica posó su mano en el brazo fornido del hombre, y lo sobajeó un poco.

—Tranquilo, no creo que el bueno de Porco se fije en ti. Está claro que le gustan las mujeres, no anda con esas mañas extrañas tuyas —sacó su mano, y se dirigió al otro chico—. Que sea la última vez que me entero de que andan escondiendo cosas. No se olviden que soy la cabeza de este lugar, y lo sé todo.

Giró y fue caminando de nuevo a la puerta. Los dos hombres veían cómo aquella figura delgada y pequeña se disolvía. Reiner iba a gritarle algo, pero Colt lo impidió. Sabía que no había que jugar con esa chica, pero Reiner, desde hace rato, se mostraba inestable, y las palabras de Historia, lo habían descolocado aún más.

—Por cierto —volteó a ver a los dos chicos—. Irán a la casa de esa mujer, y me informarán, ahora sí, con lujo de detalles, lo que sea que suceda.

—Pero Historia, se supone que no estamos autorizados a hacer eso fuera de las instalaciones.

—No pedí sugerencias, Colt. Dejen de perder el tiempo, y muévanse —chasqueó los dedos.

—Pero Zeke ha dicho-

—¡Zeke se puede ir al diablo! —respondió ya con cólera. Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron por el grito—. ¡He dicho que vayan y van a ir! Como no obtenga respuestas, ustedes dos estarán en serios aprietos, saben a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

Bajaron la mirada. Historia salió sin añadir nada más.

—Sabes dónde es, ¿cierto Reiner?

—¿La casa de Finger? Sólo Zeke sabe.

Se vieron, y se dieron cuenta que habían pensado lo mismo. Tomaron rápidamente sus cosas, salieron corriendo de ahí. Seguramente podrían llegar a la casa de la chica pronto.

\---X---

Dieron las siete de la noche e Inuki comenzó a ladrarle a la puerta de entrada.

Pieck, sentada en un sillón, dejó de lado su libro y suspiró. ¿Otra vez Zeke visitando? En estos días se lo había topado más que de costumbre, y odiaba eso.

Recordó, con pesar, el sueño de aquella mañana. Tétrico y tan real. El hombre de lentes había llegado a su vida de una manera tan pura, y cuando ella se sintió segura, sacó su verdadera personalidad, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad, a que muera paulatinamente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el perro saltaba y parecía volverse loco. Inuki no era capaz de distinguir que Zeke, a pesar de haber estado con él cuando fue un cachorro indefenso, era el malo de la película contada por Pieck.

Abrió, con la peor cara que podía dedicarle a tal persona. El perro salió disparado a saludar al rubio, y en vez de escuchar el típico “Hola, Inuki” de Zeke, oyó algo distinto.

—Hola, Pieck —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa que amó. Luego de saludarla, acarició al peludo que no dejaba de exigir atención—. Calma, calma, Inuki, ahora ya tienes mi atención, ¿no ves que debo saludar primero a tu mamá?

—Porco… tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte —respondió sonriendo de lado. Luego, se sorprendió un poco—. ¿Es un mal momento? Perdona, ni siquiera te avisé.

—No, no, para nada. Pasa, por favor.

Entraron a la casa, Porco se sentó en el sofá, e Inuki estaba prácticamente encima de él, lamiéndolo y moviendo su rabo de lado a lado. Le agradaba bastante el chico.

Pieck rió al ver la escena; fue por un poco de té y sándwiches. Sirvió para los dos. Porco, de vez en cuando, partía pedacitos de su pan y le daba a Inuki.

—Me sorprendiste mucho. No esperaba esta visita tuya, Porco.

—Bueno, ayer pude memorizar algunas calles por donde vino el chofer de Zeke, y medio recordando, pude dar con tu casa. Vives cerca de la Facultad.

—Sí, antes vivía más lejos, pero… —pausó, antes de seguir. ¿Por qué siempre todo se remontaba a su antigua relación con Zeke? Estaba harta, no quería seguir metiéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba en su vida—. Luego me cambié acá. Se me hacía más fácil llegar a las clases de la mañana. ¿Tú vives cerca?

—Estoy a media hora de aquí. Un poco lejos.

—¿Y aun así viniste a verme?

El chico se sonrojó. Estaba claro que lo había hecho sin pensarlo mucho, sin embargo no esperó que Pieck se lo dijera de frente y de entrada. Ella se dio cuenta del bochorno que estaba viviendo el rubio, y sólo pudo reír bajo.

Mientras conversaban, él notó que a veces, ella esquivaba su mirada, y se removía en su asiento, dando a entender que estaba nerviosa. El día anterior había sucedido también un poco, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se había acoplado. Le pareció adorable la chica en su totalidad.

En un momento, cuando Pieck se levantó dispuesta a recoger las tazas, y traer una barra de chocolate que tenía para regalarle al chico, él echó un vistazo a la casa. Era bastante angosta, divisó un pasillo no muy largo, que tenía dos puertas. Imaginó que debía ser un cuarto y un baño.

Las paredes no estaban adornadas con cuadros o algo por el estilo, ni una fotografía de ella o de sus padres, ni siquiera de Inuki. La pequeña mesa de plástico tenía tres sillas, del mismo material. Un sofá, donde había estado sentado antes, como para una persona de estatura pequeña.

Decidió dar un paso adelante, y quedar en la cocina, junto con la chica.

—Pieck.

La chica que estaba de espaldas, lavando la loza, soltó el plato que enjuagaba, por la impresión. Sonó tan fuerte que parecía que el pequeño plato se había roto por la caída, e incluso Porco se asustó. Ella giró y lo vio desde su posición, con una cara asustadiza.

—¿S-sí?

—Perdona, ¡no era mi intención asustarte! —respondió Porco, avergonzado—. Sólo quería consultarte si podía usar el baño.

—Eso era. Claro, la puerta contigua es.

Asintió, la vio un ratito más, para asegurarse que ya se encontraba bien. Ella se giró para seguir lavando.

Entró al baño, y como imaginó, era angosto. Abrió un pequeño estante, y vio toda clase de productos para chicas. Lo anormal era que todos estaban sellados, incluyendo maquillaje y cremas.

Hizo su necesidad, y aprovechó el ruido de la válvula para abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la siguiente puerta, antes de volver a la sala.

Estaba abierto, así que ingresó sin remordimiento. Una vez dentro, todo ahí olía a la chica. Una mezcla de champú y su olor corporal. Se sintió relajado, vio la cama tendida perfectamente, justo debajo había una pequeña camita perteneciente al perro. Un velador con un cajón entreabierto, encima de éste pudo observar una foto. La tomó y la vio. Era una Pieck más joven junto con un señor de edad avanzada, con una muleta. Sospechó que era el papá, y se fijó que el fondo, no pertenecía a esa ciudad, parecía más un pueblo.

Sintió que algo le golpeó la pierna, bajó la mirada y era el perro que movía la cola. Lo acarició un momento, y volvió a ver aquella foto. La chica tendría unos quince años, quizás. Estuvo tentado a abrir el cajón bajo el velador, pero ahora era Pieck quien lo asustaba, entrando a su cuarto en puntillas, y colocando su mano en el hombro del chico. Éste giró asustado, escapó de su boca un grito ahogado y dejó caer la foto.

—¡Pieck! Esto no es… no es lo que parece, yo, no quería, en serio.

—No, pero aquí estás. En mi cuarto, viendo mis cosas.

—Iba a salir después de ver tu foto, tienes que creerme.

—Dale las gracias a Inuki. Él fue quien me alertó de que algo extraño pasaba en mi cuarto —rió.

—¿Entonces no estás enojada?

—Debería, pero por alguna razón, tu cara hace que eso sea imposible.

Pieck sonrió con sinceridad, y Porco se sonrojó por aquellas palabras. No podía contra esa mujer, lo ponía vulnerable, tanto, que sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, sin saber el porqué.

Dio un paso adelante y lo único que realizó fue un sobajeo en la cabeza de la pequeña. Ella lo invitó a salir a caminar con Inuki al parque que quedaba cerca. Se abrigaron bien, colocó el arnés y la correa al perro, y salieron caminando.

La fuerte ventisca los golpeaba, pero sonreían ante eso. El sólo acto de estar juntos los hacía sentir como si estuviesen armados con el mejor equipamiento para afrontar cualquier eventualidad.

Conversaron en el camino hasta llegar al parque. Una vez estuvieron dentro de la instancia, ella soltó a Inuki, y ellos se sentaron en una banca. Hablaron un poco más de temas generales, sobre su día a día, gustos de comida, ropa que gustaban vestir, si les gustaba lo dulce o salado. Después de un momento se quedaron en silencio, y a pesar de eso, se sentían reconfortados por la presencia del otro.

—Pieck, sobre lo que pasó ayer —comentó el rubio. La chica giró su cara y quedó viendo el perfil de Porco—. En serio… ¿En serio te dan miedo los fantasmas? —rió un poco, pero sus palabras salieron dubitativas. Tenía otras cosas que quería saber, pero no encontraba la forma de abordar el tema, saliendo sólo una pregunta de ése estilo para sacarlo del apuro.

—Eh, pues… ¿sí? —respondió con confusión. El chico ni siquiera parecía estar interesado en esa clase de temas, pero siguió el juego—. Me imagino que a ti no, porque pareces ser muy fuerte —aquellas palabras elevaron el ego de Porco a niveles inimaginables.

—¡Claro que no! Llevo un entrenamiento riguroso, y no me atemorizan las apariciones. Puedo contra ellas y contra quien sea —dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Pieck rió al escucharlo. Él la vio, y también sonrió.

—Ya dime, Porco, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? No estoy convencida sobre el tema de los fantasmas; aunque tengo historias muy buenas, como para que hoy no puedas dormir.

—Yo no era quien no podía dormir anoche… ¿Hoy también quieres que duerma contigo?

Ella soltó una carcajada y lo golpeó despacito. Pasaron un buen rato ameno. Incluso Inuki se unió mientras ladraba y saltaba.

El ambiente estuvo lleno de felicidad, y Pieck disfrutó como nunca antes. La compañía de Porco le hacía demasiado bien. Sintió ése fuerte apego a él, como si no quisiera que la dejase nunca. Le dedicó una sonrisa, y sin pensarlo mucho, le agarró el brazo y lo abrazó.

—Muchas gracias, Porco.

El chico se quedó sin palabras, sabía que eran lo de menos en esos instantes, de tal forma que la acomodó mejor, y pudo abrazarla bien.

Un rato estuvieron así, en donde todo el mundo pareció haberse detenido a excepción de ellos dos. El choque de sus prendas bastaba para sentirse seguros y en paz. Se necesitaban uno al otro, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse, creían firmemente en que no querían ni necesitaban nada más en esos momentos. Estaba más que claro que traían una fuerte atracción que no se podía evitar.

Deshicieron el abrazo, quedando demasiado cerca aún. Pieck decidió bajar la mirada, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de Porco, pues aún existía la duda: ¿Y si sólo era cuestión de ella? O ¿qué tal si él sólo la había abrazado por pena? Aun no quería enterarse de la respuesta, prefería seguir viviendo en el mundo creado por ella donde estaba asegurado que la quería.

Sin embargo, fue sacada del mundo de ensueños al que estaba por entrar. Sintió los dedos fríos del chico tocar su barbilla, la levantó y obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Repasó su mirada por la parte alta del chico, desde las cejas rubias que tenía, y casi perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. También apreció la nariz pequeña y respingada, la cual amó. La frente, blanca y lisa, sin ningún cabello en ella, y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, aunque no sabía con exactitud si era producto del frío o del calor del momento.

Pasó algo similar para el rubio, quien al ver hacia abajo, lo primero que hizo fue apartar un poco de cabello negro del rostro de ella, y colocarlo detrás de su oreja; quería apreciar bien la cara de ella, y pudo fijarse, al fin de cerca, en el color pálido de su piel, que se acentuaba mucho más por el negro de sus cabellos. Los ojos grises con mirada penetrante, y los labios rosados.

No se abstuvo y pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica, y sintió su suavidad. Era hermosa, no tenía ninguna duda. Tampoco titubeó al seguir sus deseos, de tal forma que comenzó a acercarse a ella, despacio, con pudor.

Cuando acortaron la distancia, pegaron sus frentes. Podían sentir la respiración del otro. Aseguraron haber escuchado los latidos fuertes y acelerados de sus corazones.

Pieck fue la primera en cerrar los ojos. Sentía que quedaba cegada por la luminosidad del rubio. Puso, sin querer, su mano encima de la pierna del chico, y comenzó a impulsarse hacia adelante. Ya no podía con la espera.

Porco comprendió, y agarrando la cabeza de la chica, por la parte de atrás, pudo atraerla hacia sí, chocando apenas sus labios antes de ser interrumpidos por unos ladridos de Inuki, quien estaba haciendo bulla frente a unos matorrales cerca.

Los dos giraron hacia la dirección del pequeño animal, y al cerciorarse que no era más que algún producto de la imaginación del can, volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, pero nuevamente el perro empezó a ladrar, siendo Porco quien volteó de nuevo, cuando de pronto sintió los dedos de Pieck en su mandíbula, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella, esta vez posándose sin temor ni desenfreno en los labios del chico.

Con los ojos cerrados, viajaron a un mundo de sensaciones que creyeron no podían poseer. Mientras sus labios chocaban dulce y suavemente, instintivamente, sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más. Porco tomó a Pieck de la cintura y la atrajo, de tal forma que sintió chocar sus pechos contra su torso.

El beso se intensificaba cada vez más, perdieron la noción del tiempo al momento en que descubrieron el placer que causaba juguetear con sus lenguas. Sube y baja, una montaña rusa de sensaciones insaciables.

Ciertamente era la gloria. No querían saber qué sería del mundo una vez se separaran, preferían seguirse descubriendo a través del beso intenso que compartían, sin embargo, también tenían que respirar, y con pesar, sucumbieron a sus necesidades.

Respiraban cansadamente, aún cerca uno del otro. Porco le agarró la mano a Pieck, ella pudo sentir que el mundo podría irse al diablo, mientras esté con aquel rubio, le importaba poco lo que sucediera.

Cruzaron miradas de nuevo, sus bocas estaban ligeramente rojas e hinchadas, pero sinceramente, no podían tener sólo un poco de tal delicioso manjar, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de volverse a unir en otro mágico beso.

Volvieron a hundirse en aquel entorno lleno de pasión desmesurada, esta vez acompañados de sus manos. Porco posó su mano en la pierna de Pieck, y comenzaba a subir despacio, erizándole la piel a la chica. Se quedó un momento en los muslos bien trabajados mientras ella sentía corrientosas descargas que viajaban desde ése lugar y desfogaban en su entrepierna.

Con su otra mano, la acercó igual que hace un momento, para que esta vez sus senos se restrieguen de manera descarada contra su pecho, lo que hizo avivar su hombría, besándola aún con más pasión, en un cruce nefasto de lenguas, como si necesitasen el elixir de sus salivas para seguir viviendo.

Las manos de Pieck estuvieron a punto de tocar el trasero del chico rubio, cuando fueron interceptadas por un objeto blandito, frío y mojado, seguido de unas lamidas y baba que no provenía de Porco.

Sacó las manos con rapidez y se despegó del chico, quien no comprendía qué sucedía. El perro se acercó con la lengua afuera, y tuvo toda la intención de meter su trompa a la altura de la entrepierna de la chica, ella cerró las piernas y apartó al perro, quien hizo lo mismo con el chico, y reaccionó igual.

Ambos rieron por lo obvio del panorama, así que decidieron volver a casa, pues el frío estaba haciéndose más presente. Porco metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, e hizo presión hacia abajo, de tal manera que la prenda le tapase el prominente bulto que se había formado en su pantalón.

Una vez volvieron, como si nada hubiese pasado, siguieron conversando y riendo, ahora en un ambiente de más confianza, al fin Porco pudo preguntar a Pieck lo que había estado volviéndolo loco.

—Pieck, quería saber algo.

—¿Es sobre Zeke?

—Algo así. Más bien, tengo curiosidad por saber cuál fue tu relación con él.

Ella cambió su semblante, pero aun así se mostró segura de lo que diría. Posó su mirada en los ojos verdes del chico y empezó a hablar.

—Bueno, Zeke y yo nos enamoramos a los pocos meses que ingresé a la Facultad —soltó sin ningún remordimiento. Porco se sorprendió de la sinceridad de la chica, a pesar de haber pasado tan rápido a estar en un plano romántico entre los dos, al pasado amoroso de ella—. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?

—O sea sí, pero también sobre lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Digo, por toda la mierda que él profesa de los rubios y los pelinegros.

—Sobre eso… Debes prometer que no dirás nada. Absolutamente nada a nadie —juzgó la mujer con mirada determinada. Porco asintió, un poco confuso—. Bien, en realidad cuando ingresé, el status quo de los rubios no era tan estricto como ahora. Podías hablarles a las personas independientemente de su color de cabello, y así fue que un día, se me acercó Zeke. Él mencionó una excusa tonta para hablarme, y nos hicimos amigos. No estaba en mi curso, aun así, buscaba el tiempo y la manera en que podamos vernos al menos una vez al día.

—¿No estaba en tu curso? ¿Cuántos años tiene ese grandulón? —Pieck rió. La forma despectiva a la que Porco se refería al alto, le causaba mucha gracia.

—Tiene veintiocho años, pero es que él ingresó a la Facultad un poco tarde.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Vaya, estás muy interesado. Estaba viajando alrededor del mundo por motivos de negocios.

Porco cerró la boca, ya que estaba dispuesto a seguir insultando al alto, pero no se imaginó una respuesta como esa. Pieck lo notó y le volvió a causar gracia.

—Un día encontré abandonado a Inuki —el perro, en su gran perspicacia, se acercó a ella moviéndole el rabo, esperando ser acariciado—, lo recogí como pude y traje a mi casa. No sabía a quién acudir, entonces llamé a Zeke. Vino instantáneamente, y con él, lo pudimos acoger bastante bien —respondió mientras veía con amor a su mascota que ahora se había sentado a sus pies—. Con Inuki siendo prácticamente de los dos, él venía a diario a verlo. Jugaban, le hacía la comida, era muy atento con él, así como lo era conmigo, hasta que una noche me dijo que no podía seguir aguantando esta relación de amigos que teníamos.

—O sea que se te declaró.

—Sí. Lo hizo mientras observábamos a Inuki arrullarse y dormirse. Me tomó de las manos y me lo dijo. Me sentía muy alagada; nunca antes ningún chico me había dicho ése tipo de cosas, así que le correspondí. Él también me atraía, más aún que entre los dos estábamos cuidando al perro, era como un lazo que teníamos y nadie nos lo podía quitar.

Porco empuño las manos con fuerza al oír eso. No podía evitar el ataque de celos que estaba soportando por culpa de un hombre que, hace tres años, ni siquiera conocía. Aun así, le declaró la guerra a Zeke, al menos mentalmente.

—Unos días después que eso sucediera, llegó Historia a la Facultad. Toda arrogante y mimada, hizo una revolución para que la jerarquía que no se estaba cumpliendo, sea puesta a rajatabla. Con ello, Zeke fue absorbido hacia aquel lado, de paso porque sus padres y los negocios en los que anduvo, eran parte de la Organización.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo siguieron juntos?

—Historia le demandaba mucho tiempo a Zeke, eso nos impedía vernos. Él hacía el esfuerzo para vernos así sea un ratito —la chica suspiró. Tomó aire para poder seguir hablando—. Justo esos ratitos fueron el detonante para nuestra relación. Historia nos descubrió en una situación muy comprometedora en un salón de la Facultad.

—¡¿Qué ustedes qué?!

—Zeke se quedaba siempre trabajando hasta tarde en la Facultad, y a veces era imposible vernos fuera de ella, por lo que acordamos vernos ahí. A eso de las nueve de la noche ya no había nadie, menos Historia, ella se iba siempre a las seis, entonces empezamos a tener algunos encuentros —dijo muy avergonzada. Porco estaba con la boca abierta, no se lo creía.

Le dolía el corazón; esto iba en aumento junto con su curiosidad por querer saber más de ella y del rufián que había osado en tener a la chica antes que él. Pieck hizo una pausa para verlo, y esperar a que diga algo, pero no fue así, por lo que continuó.

—Se suponía que para estos días, el reglamento sobre rubios y morenos ya estaba en vigencia. Cuando Historia nos descubrió, juzgó a Zeke, pero toda su furia cayó sobre mí. Fueron casi tres semanas en donde no supe nada de él, ni siquiera lo veía en la Facultad.

—¿A qué te refieres con que su furia te recayó?

—Después de ése tiempo, recibí un mensaje: tenía que acercarme al salón Magna a las cinco de la tarde ése día.

—¿Es ése salón donde nos reunimos una vez? —Pieck asintió.

—Cuando llegué, estaba Zeke esperándome. Me alegré mucho de verlo; cuando fui a abrazarlo, me repelió con tanta fuerza, que caí al suelo —Porco iba a protestar, pero la mirada de la chica, cabizbaja, lo hizo replantear su acción. Le dio su tiempo hasta que ella pueda retomar la historia—. _“Apártate, zorra”_ fue lo que mencionó, con un semblante totalmente distinto.

Pausó. A pesar de que ya no sentía nada por el hombre alto, recordar esas cosas aún le dolía en el alma. Se había entregado a alguien con todo su corazón, y éste sólo la había desechado como si de un trapo sucio se tratase.

—Empezó a hablarme de muchas cosas que en ése momento no comprendí, pero con el pasar del tiempo, entendí que Historia lo había dado a escoger entre seguir conmigo o ser leal a la Organización, por ende al Club —concluyó el relato—. Nunca pensé que yo le hubiera importado tan poco como para elegir los bienes materiales y su reputación antes que a mí. Ahí fue cuando utilicé los sentimientos puros que tenía hacia él, y los tergiversé, obligándome a odiarlo.

—No sé qué decir, Pieck. El tipo ni siquiera merece algo por ser tan superficial. ¿Nunca supiste a ciencia cierta qué le dijo Historia?

—No. Pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, él me reveló algunos secretos suyos, y con esa base, me puse a indagar en la sección secreta de esa chica también, primero porque pensé que él me había dejado por ella, pero luego comprendí que su talón de Aquiles no era otro rubio, sino un pelinegro.

—¿Historia con un pelinegro?

—¿Quieres ver? —infirió la chica con un rostro ahora lleno de malicia. El chico no dudó en aceptar, de tal forma que se movieron de la sala al cuarto de ella.

Porco estuvo viendo con detenimiento las acciones de Pieck, y tal como lo había pensado al momento de entrar por primera vez al cuarto, en ése cajón abierto debajo del velador, se escondía una buena cantidad de pruebas.

La chica sacó un sobre manila, un poco arrugado, debido al tiempo, pero su contenido estaba implacable. Eran fotos a color impresas en hojas blancas. Revisó parte de los documentos, los cuales no dejó ver por completo a Porco, y sacó unas cuantas hojas. Se las pasó al chico y esperó a ver la cara que ponía al comprobar las palabras de ella.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¡pero éste no es un chico!

—Ja, ja, ja, claro que no. Es una chica.

—¿Historia es…? —no terminó su frase debido a que fue invadido por recuerdos de la semana pasada en la habitación de esta chica. Si a ella no le gustaban los hombres, ¿por qué casi habían estado a punto de tener una relación carnal?

—Bueno, quien sabe. El hecho es que esta chica fue la pareja de Historia, y mírala, tez morena, cabello oscuro, es todo lo que ella detesta ahora, pero era a quien amaba antes.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

—No tengo idea, pero está más que claro que duraron mucho tiempo. Mira los cortes de cabello, parece como si al menos hubieran estado dos a tres años.

Porco revisó las fotos, y no se lo podía creer. Estos miembros del Club de verdad escondían cosas, y no pasó mucho tiempo al ver una hoja un poco salida del sobre del que Pieck había sacado esa evidencia. Porco la jaló, y al verla sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Éste no es Eren? ¡Un chico que va a mi curso!

—Vaya, veo que conoces a Eren. ¿Qué tal? Un poco odioso, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero por qué está con Zeke? No me digas que ellos también…

Pieck estalló en una carcajada al entender lo que Porco estuvo tratando de decir. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se calmara, incluso le salieron lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Ellos no están juntos!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porque son hermanos!

La última palabra que había dicho Pieck, resonó en su cerebro. ¿Hermanos? ¿Cómo podían ser hermanos en esas condiciones a las que estaban sometidos? Uno desbordando poder y fama, mientras el otro era rezagado y minimizado.

Recordó a su hermano Marcel. Jamás en el mundo, dejaría que alguien lo trate mal, y estaba seguro que él haría lo mismo. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo es que Zeke podía tener un hermano y tratarlo de esa forma.

—Sus apellidos no son los mismos, ¿cómo estás tan segura?

—Tienen el mismo apellido, Porco, pero Zeke usa el de su mamá para evitar que los relacionen.

—¿Tanto lo odia? Es decir, yo tengo un hermano y daría mi vida por él, de ser necesario. No lo entiendo, Pieck.

—Yo no tengo hermanos, pero comprendo tu sentimiento. Al parecer Zeke eligió sus beneficios de rubio antes que a su hermano.

—¡Ése maldito infeliz!

El repudio de Porco era tal, que estuvo a punto de arrugar las evidencias de Pieck. Ella lo trató de calmar, sacando de su poder las hojas. Una vez estuvieron a salvo, ella posó su mano en la espalda del chico y lo sobó despacito.

—Una cosa más, Pieck —dijo el rubio entre dientes—. ¿Por qué te tratan como lo peor de la Facultad?

Ella calló. Su mano dejó de moverse, buscó asiento en su cama y una vez allí, invitó al hombre a sentarse a su lado. En su mirada se reflejaba su alma. Estaba hecha pedazos.

No soltó lágrima alguna, esos días ya habían pasado, pero tenía que prepararse mentalmente para reabrir las heridas que sola tuvo que curar y ocultar.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que toda la furia de Historia cayó en mí? —el rubio asintió—. Pues ésta sigue latente. Zeke se encargó de dañar toda mi imagen esparciendo rumores sin sentido sobre mí. Al principio la gente no los creía, pero un día, cuando llegué, nadie se me acercaba, me miraban con asco y algunos murmuraban improperios —suspiró—. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me llegaran fotos mías en interiores. Fotos que en su momento habían sido para Zeke; él las regó para tener credibilidad, y así fue.

Porco se levantó con el rostro enfurecido, los puños los apretó tanto que sus manos estaban blancas por la fuerza ejercida, la boca apretada de tal forma que parecía que si la abría, saldrían los más grotescos insultos, incluso su cara estaba roja de ira.

Pieck lo siguió con la mirada, sin saber bien qué hacer. Aquella situación no la conocía nadie en quien ella hubiera tenido que confiar antes, por lo que no sabía cómo lidiar con el impulsivo de su compañero.

—Espera, Porco —rogó, agarrando el puño del chico antes que éste saliera—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo soporto. ¡Qué imbécil que es! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! —el puño lo apretaba cada vez más. Pieck se dio cuenta de ello, y trató de deshacerlo tocándolo dulcemente con sus dedos. Porco se fijó y fue deshaciendo el agarre—. Tengo mucha impotencia… Todo esto que te sucedió fue tan injusto. ¿Por qué una chica tan dulce como tú terminó mezclada en los asuntos turbios de Zeke y su maldito Club?

—Eso ya no importa. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, me enfrascaría en eso, pero ahora no vale la pena. Además, a pesar de todo, te pude conocer.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Mucho, la verdad. Me había prometido a mí misma no entablar ningún tipo de relación con alguien que tenga el cabello rubio.

El chico alzó las cejas. Incluso ella se había castigado por haber cometido un error garrafal. Aun así, después de tres largo años, él estaba ahí, frente a ella, quien le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. No supo si le pareció más hermosa de lo normal por efecto de su evidente y acelerado enamoramiento con ella, o porque tenía tantas emociones mezcladas, y una de ellas era la necesidad exorbitante de protegerla. Juró que Zeke lo pagaría y muy caro.

Sin responderle nada, se le acercó y plantó un beso en la boca, el que la chica siguió a pasos desenfrenados. Volvían a entrelazar sus mundos, a conectar en formas nunca antes experimentadas. Y los volvía locos, los seducía a niveles extremos, de tal forma que sin percatarse en qué momento ni cómo, estaban besándose descaradamente en la cama de la chica.

Porco estaba soportando el peso ligero de Pieck. Toques y roces iban y venían, junto con ello, respiraciones pesadas, pasando de besos en la boca al cuello, y prominentes bultos y humedad al máximo.

Querían consumarse ahí mismo, pero hubo un instante en que se separaron para respirar, y lo supieron. Se dieron cuenta de que no era el momento, como si algo se los hubiera advertido: un mensaje divino, memorias pasadas o simple intuición.

Porco abrazó muy fuerte a la chica y ella descansó en su pecho. Sabían que se deseaban, y haber frenado, hacía que sus ganas incrementasen en demasía.

Una vez se calmaron, hablaron un par de cosas más, y Porco se despidió. En el marco de la puerta, se dieron un pequeño beso en la boca y el chico desapareció caminando en medio de la noche.

Pieck cerró la puerta y suspiró. Palpó las partes de su cuerpo que Porco había tocado antes, y juró haber sentido aún el calor de sus manos.

Además de creerse liberada de todo lo que cargaba, de poder compartir su odio por Zeke y ciertos secretos de ellos, estaba segura que el chico la ayudaría en su plan de venganza que había estado preparando en todo ése tiempo. Se lo diría al día siguiente, apostaba todo a que la apoyaría, y con eso derrocado, podría disfrutar la relación que le deparaba el destino con Porco.

Tocaron nuevamente la puerta.

Inuki comenzó a ladrar y saltar.

_“¿Será que algo se le olvidó a Porco?”_ Pensó, y junto a eso, una sonrisa pícara se avecinó en su cara, _“¿o quizás no fueron suficientes besos?_ ”.

Se acercó a la puerta, y mientras abría, habló.

—¿Qué se te quedó, Por-?

La sorpresa que se llevó al no ver a Porco parado fuera de su puerta, sino a Zeke. Reaccionó rápido e hizo el ademán de cerrar de golpe la puerta, pero el hombre, aún más fuerte, la detuvo antes que se cierre por completo, abriéndola de un solo empujón, repeliendo a Pieck.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El hombre la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tú y yo vamos a saldar cuentas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bastante bien, y sí, ya sé, esto se debió subir la semana que pasó, pero deben leerme antes que nada, también para que estén atentos, ya que mi experiencia les puede ser de utilidad.
> 
> Estuve con una afección fatal a la garganta (no fue Covid), me dio por haber estado expuesta a la contaminación del ambiente, obvio yo no me había fijado, pero si tienen la aplicación del clima en el celular, ahí sale un dato llamado ICA (índice de calidad del aire), vean bien esos números antes de salir (también sale directo en la web de accuweather). Donde vivo, se había elevado a 120 (lo normal y tolerable es 50) y con justa razón anduve muy mal, por favor cuídense y sólo salgan si es necesario.
> 
> Ahora sí, una vez que di los tips de seguridad, vamos al capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Pido mil disculpas si es largo, es que las escenas no puedo terminarlas de golpe, sino se vería sin mucha información y muy forzado.
> 
> El inicio es un sueño, un poco metafórico, un tanto realista, da un contexto general de cómo Pieck cayó en aquel mundo oscuro donde vivió los tres últimos años de su vida. También junto con esto, la parte final del capítulo, el pasado de ella con Zeke revelado al fin a Porco, quien jura que destruirá a Zeke. Hasta ése momento todo iba bien dentro de sus planes, pero justo al final, aparece el grandulón y todo se desmorona.
> 
> Un dato especial, cuando Pieck menciona que ella y Zeke cometieron un error, y al Historia enterarse, su furia recae en ella, es basada en la mitología griega, justamente el relato de Medusa. 
> 
> Ella era una sacerdotisa muy hermosa, devota de la diosa Atenea, de tal forma que el dios Poseidón un día la ve y se enamora de ella a primera instancia, se le insinúa y es rechazado, éste se enoja, y después de perseguirla, la toma por la fuerza dentro del templo que ella cuidaba. Atenea los ve. La diosa no toma represalias hacia Poseidón por ser un dios, más bien todo el castigo se lo lleva Medusa, transformándola en gorgona, con cabello de serpientes y la maldición de que cualquiera que la mirase, se transformaría en piedra.
> 
> Así mismo, Zeke por tener conexiones con la Organización y ser un buen líder, queda exento de manchar su reputación, y Pieck carga con todos los pecados impuestos por Historia.
> 
> Díganme, ¿qué tal estuvieron los momentos Pokkopikku? Por favor sean honestos, ya que, como se habrán dado cuenta, el fluff se me complica un poco, y quiero saber si como está escrito, llega a donde quiero que llegue o mejor lo edito y lo reescribo. ¡Esperaré sus comentarios!
> 
> A los que leen, dejan corazón, dejan comentarios y agregan a sus listas: ¡estoy eternamente agradecida! Insisto en que por favor dejen sus comentarios sobre el capítulo o los capítulos, si recién comienzan a leer. Sé que hay muchos fallos (ya que esta historia no está beteada), por lo mismo, quiero saber su crítica frente a esta historia que escribo con mucho amor para los seguidores de esta bella shipp.
> 
> Y hablando de historias que escribo, quería comentarles que estoy en proceso de escribir otra, también Pokkopikku, justamente ahora que ando revisando las cosas de mitología griega, se me ocurrió una idea en base a eso, también quería saber si ¿les llama la atención algo así? Aún lo estoy armando en mi cabeza, por eso quisiera saber qué piensan al respecto.
> 
> Bien, me parece que es todo lo que tenía que explicar, de cualquier forma, me pueden dejar sus dudas, las responderé, aunque espero que el capítulo como tal vaya despejando cosas de capítulos anteriores, y deje nuevas que se responderán en capítulos venideros.
> 
> ¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿cómo están todos? Bueno hacer una historia de esta pareja, me venía carcomiendo desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero no lograba concretar la idea, hasta hace unos días donde me tocó viajar por cinco horas en tren, y pude visualizar mucho mejor cómo podría ser, además de la inspiración que me llega cuando veo unos fanarts preciosos, con eso pude moldear la idea, y es lo que ven ahora.
> 
> Bueno, sobre la historia, toca ligeramente la discriminación, realmente no sabía si ponerlo como racismo, ya que el distintivo es netamente el color de cabello, si alguien me guía mejor sobre esto, las sugerencias están abiertas y estaré gustosa de leerlos.
> 
> El nombre de Club de los Rubios es chistosa, hace tiempo, cuando era colegiala, mi hermana dibujaba fanarts, y una vez hizo a Kurama de YuYu Hakusho y a Kenshin de Rurouni Kenshin, ambos tienen cabello rojo, y el atuendo era completamente negro, por lo que llamó a ése dibujo “los rojos de negro”, de ahí vi una imagen de los chicos de Marley, y asocié las dos cosas, y salió el nombre. Además que soy cero creatividad para estas cosas, me pareció un nombre claro y conciso, que a primera instancia parece que es de gente que no tiene nada más que hacer que inmiscuirse en un grupo por gusto propio, pero conforme pase la trama, y con lo que se ha revelado en éste capítulo, verán la capacidad de ellos.
> 
> Me gustó también añadir a Eren. A pesar de que no debería pintar nada por aquí jaja, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y luego tendrá más relevancia. Por ahora quería indicar que los primeros capítulos siempre son un poco lentos, pero no sé si esto sólo me pase a mí o a otros autores, pero no me gusta entrar con todo ni bien comience la historia, sólo ir dando pistas o detalles que servirán más adelante, en todo caso si es muy pesada la lectura, háganmelo saber y procedo a corregir.
> 
> Trato de describir a los personajes sin llegar al OoC, pero muchas veces por la trama misma es un poco complicado, espero estar haciéndolo bien, o al menos es la manera en que sus personalidades me llegaron al leer el manga, y ahora al ver el anime, espero sean de su agrado, es bastante agradable escribirlos en esta faceta. 
> 
> Cierto, más adelante saldrán más ships, todo tiene que ver con la trama, igual se anunciará antes del capítulo, todo está fundamentado y aporta a la trama, espero que les guste las sorpresas que traerá este fic. 
> 
> Y por supuesto gracias a todos los que leen, dejan comentarios, marcan estrellitas y añaden a sus listas, siempre son aquel impulso para que ésta autora siga escribiendo, a pesar de que también lo hago por gusto propio, siempre es retribuyente que el trabajo sea apoyado, y si tienen alguna historia que escriben, y quieren que la lea, estoy a sus órdenes (aprovechen que ando de vacaciones xd). Después de todo éste mundo de fanfiction es más acogedor cuando se comparte.
> 
> Sin más que añadir, envío un abrazo virtual donde quiera que estén, ¡y hasta la próxima!


End file.
